cut up
by gorillaz fanfictionist and mor
Summary: i snuck up behind the blue haired man and grabbed him holding my knife to his throat.
1. wounds and relations

**[A/N: ok this is a beginning it starts with an OC my first fanfic here and of course it starts with an OC! :) me hopey you likey!]**

1: A Descructive Beginning:

'right before we get any further i should tell you my names and all that shouldnt i? well just so there aint any confusion later yes readers i AM a girl and yes i have an accent deal with it! anyway everyone calls me Red well thats just because my eyes are pure red and even the pupils are so it just looks like solid crimson red eyes..i know creepy and demonic...anyway my real name is...huh wierd i cant remember i havent been called by it since before the accident that caused my eyes to be this way before that acident i remember my iris's already being red..well anyways yeah im just gonna give you a few more minor details my hairs black and white (and ell yeah its natural) its like got layers like white then black under and black tipped i cant remember why though wierd well im also like "5'9" in height yeah i know im a freak i think i have pretty O.K. teeth though i have these wierd extremely sharp canine teeth i know i look like an evil freak its wierd but i can be pretty damn nice sometimes but i can be vicious if needed...well enough about me lets get on with this...'

My eyes fluttered open slowly as i woke up from what seemed to be a deep endless, dreamless sleep. "ugh ma 'ead whuh 'appened." i set my hand on my head. _'whats that dampness' _i thought immedietly that instant something trickled from my forehead to my chin and dripped on my other hand. i looked down and it was... BLOOD! i got up and sprang towards the door opening it and running towards the bathroom. but when i ran to where i could have sworn the bathroom was i opened the door to a bedroom it was japanese styled i was going to walk in but before i had the chance more blood trickled down my forehead reminding me what i was doing.

I ran into what seemed like a kitchen it was pretty big. i began searching through cabnits. nothing _'cmon cmon eres otta be some kinda med cabnit somewhere!' _i thought to myself. i couldnt find anything, so i ran back into the room i woke up in it was empty except for the bed and a dresser. i looked down realizing i was in nothing but my underwear. with that i started to search through the dressers bottom drawers first, i found some mens jeans but they looked that they were re-sown in certain places and ripped to look like and fit a girl. i tried them on and they fit luckily i might add. i looked through the top drawers and found a hideous pink top and a neon green tube top and not that stupid kind of just-enough-to-cover-your-chest type of tube top either the kind that covers your stomach. hmm i took my chances with the tube top and slipped it on, sighing in relief that i was wearing the right bra.

after that i ran back to that kitchen and grabbed a knife i saw in a knife block on a counter and carefully walked back to the room with it. i searched the drawers again and found, get this, a starch white table cloth. for a second i just thought wtf. but i got to work with the knife and cut a type of bandage and wrapped it around where the wound was and tied it. after that i walked out of the room only to be knocked into a wall by a **[A/N: yeah i know stupid but please bare with me!] **fast small blur. "ow wha' tha 'ell wos 'at?" i said as quietly as possible. hey i dont know what could happen other people could be here. i looked down at my wrist and my watch was still on my wrist again very lucky considering i dont know my situation very well. it was 4:03 if there are other people in this place there all asleep not including that little human like blur thing... well i better get figured out and get out of here before anything wierder or somthing happens... i stood up and and walked into the hallway that well ill just call it "my room" for now then well anyway i went back to the hallway that my room connects to and where my encounter with that blur thing was.

i looked around there was that door where that japanese styled room was i looked next to me and noticed another door i gulped and looked at the knob and put my hand on it and quietly turned it and opened it as quietly as possible. it was another bedroom it was a cobalt blue kind of color there were posters all over and several different keyboards on the walls there was a bright yellow spin chair about a foot away and there was a bright orange queen size bed in between two nightstands with lamps on them i couldnt see very clearly past the second nightstand the bed was back against the right wall i couldnt tell very well so i took a few silent steps towards it..there was someone sleeping in it..after i noticed i took steps out of the room and quietly shut the door..i heard tiny fast footsteps and turned around quickly. i saw the blur i dogded just in time before i got knocked into the door of the room i just exited..i swiftly moved back into the room i had just exited i noticed from a digital clock on the ground that it was now almost five. i heard from outside the door another open and from the heavy footsteps it was someone big. that scared me even more i decided once the footsteps were out of range i'd sneak back into my room before whoever was in this one woke up.

i heard the sound of footsteps fadeing so i silently as a ninja zoomed into my room again. but before i made it i was caught on the door of the cobalt room. before i was noticed i unlatched my top from the door knob and snuck back inside.i saw the one on the bed stirring in their sleep but luckily they didnt wake so i hid under the bed and waited for them to wake i waited until it was about 6 o'clock when i checked my watch i heard them getting up and felt the pressure on the bed release, i lifted the bed sheets enough to see a man with blue hair getting dressed for the day there wasnt a mirror in sight so he wouldnt see me. i crawled out from under the bed and came up behind him and grabbed him by his hair holding my knife to his throat. i heard him squeak and covered his mouth when i let go of his hair. i asked him in a low growling voice

"wha tha 'ell is this place" "mhmfmm" he replied. before i moved my hand from his mouth i whispered in his ear. "M gona move me 'and off yer mouf eny suh'en moves an i slih 'is 'ere throa' goh it? an be quiet abou' it tew" after i said that i felt tears running down his face and i slowly moved my hand off his move and back to his hair but i used a more soft grip on it. "k-kong stewdios... t-thas wher we awe." he said softly. "wher is kong stewdios ah?" i replied just as softly. "e-essex p-please don' 'urt me." he sobbed in a shakey voice. "i-if i le' yew go...will yew scream or run?" i whispered in his ear, and he did what seemed like an attempt at shaking his head. "really?" i respond. he nodded. i moved my left hand from his hair first, then i slowly moved the knife away from his throat. once i did he turned around and asked my name. "red" i replied quietly. "now whuh is dis kong stewdios place?" "me band lives 'ere 'n records ere too" "band?" "y-yeah wer tha gorillaz." "hmm i think i 'eard a ya once or twice." "well red im 2D" "um ay?" "yeah?" i replied. "cah i tur' awound now?" he asked. "sure why not.." he slowly turned around his dark orbs staring into my red ones. "huh wier' eyes" he said and at the same time i could feel the imaginary swelled vain mark on my head.

"'ey i could say tha same fuh yew" i replied trying not to glare at him. "well if yur the one tha lives ere yew shou know why im ere" i asked 2D. "uh i neva saw yew ere b'fore now." "den why di' i wake up in a room wif a bed an a dresser wif ese clothes in it?" "i don' really kno i di' ere russ sayin somfing las nigh about a wuman on tha stree' wif er clothes all ripped up an a guest room.. maybe tha's yew?" "who's russ?" " e's our drummah e lives ere too,e's a big guy an e's always up b'fore me." "the footsteps.." i muttered. i glared at 2D "stay ere im guna check somfing ill call or get yew when yew can come out ok?" "why?" "whuh im abou' ta do might freak ya ou' a lil bit" i answered and the look he gave me just screamed question mark. "fine com buh don' be all screamin ah me or nuffin goh it?" he just nodded and i moved for the door sliding the knife into my pocket, i slowly opened the door and peeked into the kitchen.

i saw a tv on in a room next to it with a couch infront. and i saw a large black man cooking in the kitchen luckily he was facing the other way. i signaled 2D to stay in the hallway or do whatever he does in the morning. he just nodded and stayed in the shadows, though with his tall figure he didnt really fit in the shadows, he was at least "6'2". i crept up behind the man and jumped on his back pulling my knife out to his throat.

obviously i was right about this shocking 2D because he let out a large gasp and did exactly what i thought he would do he ran into the kitchen. i tried to ignore his panic "so yur russ roigh?" i asked the large man."yeah thats right." he replied in a calm voice. "well then...tell me russ..why the 'ell am i ere in kong stewdios?" "well thats cause i saw you on the street and ya looked like you were dieing." "ok then why the 'ell is there such a large wound on my head if ya treated all my otha wounds yew musta caused tha one cause its still fresh and blee'in" "what?" russel replied. "didn cha ear me? theres a huge damn wound on the back o my ead buh it don matta any more" "move the knife i need to look at it" "not until yew tell me why yew saved me!" "because i didnt want you to just die if i could have done something about it" "i-i..." was all i could say before my body weakened and i dropped the knife and fell towards 2D."..

2D's P.O.V. (point of veiw)

"RUSS I FINK SHES DIEING!" i paniced "D calm down man its 6 in the morining and shes lost alot of blood she just needs a little rest she should come to in about an hour." i picked her up off the ground still not calm yet. "put her in yo room or somethin D ill be in there in a minute ok? so just calm down she'll be fine jeez and didnt she hold a knife to you too?" "well yea buh i dont fink she woulda urt me she wos jus scared she didn kno where she wos at all yew kno?" i replied giving an understanding look.

i carried her to my room _'shes really kinda pretty shes got wierda looks than me'_ i thought to myself. i layed her down in my room and left to grab a towl and water bucket. "ey russ?..why do yew fink she was ou' on the stree' tha nigh'?" i asked him as i filled up a bucket and he got rubbing alchohol and bandages. "who knows D? your gonna have to ask her that..she might not want to tell you hell she might not even remember why, when i found her she had a bump on her head but there wasnt any blood on it then." he replied.

i finished filling the bucket and got the towel so i walked back into my room and set them down on the nightstand closest to the door when i looked up and noticed her makeshift bandage. i propped her up on my lap and un-did the bandage, it looked like some sort of shredded up table cloth. i propped her up with some pillows so i could get a good look at her head. it was HUGE there was so much blood everywhere.. i put the bucket of water under her head and dipped the towel in it i just lightly dabbed the bloody spots so when russel cleans out the wounds he could see where they were there was one horizontal gash i could even see a little of her skull.

"m sorry bout..well not noticin tha bandige on yer ead earlier i coulda elped ya m'sorry" i whispered in her ear. she moved a little bit and her hand touched mine for a moment. _'i wonda if she eard me' _ as i finished up with the cut i saw russel walk in with a bottle, bandages, and a towel. "e-ey russ will she really be alwight?" "yeah man dont worry she'll be ok a'ight" "ok.."

as soon as he started to dab her cut she did a huge jerk and spilled the bucket of bloody water i tried to catch it but i just fell off my bed and all of it got on me so it looked like i killed someone or i was in one of my zombie movies. i walked out of the room and walked up to the couch.

"ey noodle-luv wutcha watchin?" i said sitting next to her. "um 2D-kun why are you all bloody?.." she said calmy while she ate her popcorn and watched her show. "oh tha well tha's frum Red she's a girl russ elped she got a big cut on er ead so i cleaned it an the bucket spilled all ova me." i said scratching the back of my head. "oh so this girl whats her name?" "oh erm..its Red.."

noodle and i chatted for about half an hour till i got up to shower and change. when i came out of the shower i saw Red moving around and stirring in her sleep i walked over and saw her shaking. _'maybe shes cold' _i thought. i moved to cover her up and her hand grabbed my wrist. "whut the?" i said quietly. she looked like she was saying something so i leaned in and heard her saying "i-its so cold e-elp i-im scared" she whispered. i managed to pry her off and got some clothes on.

i looked around for the room she said she woke up in, and searched through the dresser. i found some womans pajamas, i took them and walked back into my room and propped her up against me and slid the top on then from underneath i her top off then i got her jeans off and put the pj pants on her and sat next to her. about half an hour later she woke up. "ey can yew hear me alright?" i asked her. "y-yea..." she replied attempting to stand up. "oh i don fink you should do tha" i said to her but before my words could reach her she stood up and fell onto me. "yew alright?" i asked her. "y-yea s-sorry i didnt mean to fall on yew." she said softly "its alright ere lemme elp ya up." i moved out from under her and pulled her up. "look i-im really sorry about..well 'olding a knife to yer throa." "its ok yew were jus confused an yew were probly jus usin self defens an all tha i don blame yew." "thanks 2D" she said. "ey do yew wanna meet the band?" i asked her with a wide toothy smile. "sure why not." she replied slightly smiling back.

-End Chapter


	2. meets greets and crashes

**[A/N: i hope you liked the first chapter! i really do cause its my first fanfic and i know it was kinda weak anyway lets go on with the 2nd chapter! this is Reds POV]**

-meets greets and crashes

"ey D?" "yea Red?" "um earlier when first woke up i uh saw a weird little blur fing tha kep knockin me all ova the place.." "oh tha wos probly jus noodle shes are guitarist shes about 16 or so she likes ta play wif people she likes." "o-oh ok." i said sort of nervously.

"EY RUSS SHES AWAKE!" he yelled into the kitchen "hey man dont yell so loud ya dont wanna wake up murdoc do ya?" replied a deep voice from the kitchen. after he heard that 2D's eyes widened. "no i dont want that sod near Red." "wh-whos murdoc?" i whispered to 2D. "oh hes a sod just stay away from im k?" "o-ok."

i walked into the kitchen and noticed the knife i had was still on the floor, i bent down to pick it up but 2D jumped up behind me causing me to yelp before he knocked me down. "wh-whut wos tha for?" i asked him softly. "yew were gonna get tha knife." "i-i wos gonna put it up." i whispered. "oh...heheh." my eyes widened and i covered my mouth. "i-i need yew ta get off me for a secon." i muttered and he got up instantly, i pushed myself up and coughed up blood into the empty sink. "s-sorry ill clean tha' up for ya." i whispered. "wh-wha? n-no are yew even alright?" he paniced and put his hand on my shoulder and walked over slosing the space between us. "i-im fine really im used to it." "wha' do yew mean like does this 'appen often?" "k-kinda ive got a wound somewhere inside me an i never wen to the docs i couldnt so til i do tha it'll 'appen but i really don' mind." i answered. "yea i know i ave alo of problems." i sighed. "N-no i fink yew should fix yourself up." he said into my ear. "i leaned into him and said. "are yew gonna intraduce your band or yew jus gonna hold me all day?" i could have sworn i felt his face heat up just before he let go of me.

"e-erm s-sorry bout tha i just got a little worried.." "Anyways...russ this is Red." "s-sorry for freatenin yew wif a knife russel..fanks for saving my life back there. "no problem." he replied to me. "2D ive already met russel wheres your guitarist and bassist?" i said quietly. "oh uh noodle-luv could you come ere?" he said in the direction of the couch. i saw a little japanese girl with purple hair get up and walk over to me and i met her halfway over here. "ello my names Red." i said to her but her response was a swift drop kick in the pants...literally. i hit the ground with a crash and there was a loud yell. "EYYY WOS ALL THA RACKET?" i heard just before my skull crashed into the ground and i let out a gasp in pain. "i-im sorry if i did somefing wrong to you but ya didn ave to knock me down." her only response was "russel-sama, 2D-san i think murdoc-san is awake." 2D helped me up and ran me into my room and locked me in telling me to be extra quiet.

"EY FACE-ACHE WHYS IT SMELL LIKE BLOOD IN ERE?" i heard a older voice yell. "i dont know maybe cause russ is cookin raw meat." i heard 2D respond. _'what if he hurts 2D?'_ i thought to myself. then i heard a crash sound and a whimper. "DON' FINK YOUR FU-IN SMARTA THAN ME FOR A SECOND!" with that i immedietly bashed the door down. "WAT THA?" the man yelled. i charged him and kicked him in the groin. "WHA NO RED DON" 2D yelled at me but i continued to fight the man. he threw a punch i dodged it and roundhouse kicked him.

"WHA MAKES YEW FINK YEW CAN TREAT SOME ONE LIKE THA?" i yelled at the man. "YEW DISGUST ME!" i yelled i was going to continue to beat the crap out of him but i felt big arms holding me back. "lemme go tha sod deserves it!" i yelled at russel. "whos this fiesty girl?" the man asked sticking his face in mine. i smirked and i kicked him in the crotch "careful don' get too close,i bite." i smirked again. "why yew li'l bitch!" he yelled and charged and i just kicked him down again.

"dullard yew don attack a igher level figh'er." i sneered. "ha cocky aint cha?" he replied. "damn straigh'." i spat in his face. "ohh yew will pay for tha swee 'eart." "i don fink so." "cut it out you two god cant there not be a fight before breakfast for once?" russel said as he dropped me. "oh sure russ jus one more fing." i said in a sweet voice. "sure." he said, and i drop kicked the green skinned satanist, helped 2D off the ground and walked away with him to the sound of everyone laughing including 2D. "ey di'nt i lock yew in yur room?" he asked as we went into his room. "i erm...kinda smashed the door down." "really?" "yea..sorry i eard i noise it sounded like yew were in lots o pain." i whispered to him. "o-oh well fans for stickin up for me." he replied. "no problem its just tha when i see someone do tha i jus go crazy.." "ha i loved it when yew kicked him down like tha'."

-End Chapter


	3. Day on the Town

**[A/N: Yay chapter three oh sorry to all those murdoc lovers out there for the last chapter! yeah this chapters in Red's POV as well dont worry..and i apoligize for any capitalization problems my wordpad doesnt do that underline thing so there might be a few issues and if everyone wants me to go through and fix it up the chapters might take a little longer to get in!]**

-Feeling of Dread

"Ey Red.." "Yea?" "Um..i still fink yew should stay away from muds.." "2D i can handle that asshat." "Yea i know but still even if yew can he'll find a way ta get yew..." "Look D ok i can handle myself ok?" "Alright.."

_'Why is he being so protective?..' _i thought to myself.. He got up off his bed and opened the door yelling "Russ is breakfas' almost ready yet?" "Yeah D I'm just makin the eggs!" Russel yelled back. "Well? yew 'ungry yet?" he asked and I nodded.

I stopped by my room and put on some clean jeans and a tank top that had the words 'kill em all' on it in a bloody looking design. When I took a step out Noodle was standing there infront of me.

"Ey Noodle erm..yew neva did tell me why yew kicked me down earlier..." There was a bit of silence before she finally said "Oh right sorry when I saw you...I just...thought of a demon so I used a little bit of self defense..sorry no hard feelings?" "Yea it's cool I wos jus' wonderin why yew did it." I said holding out my hand hoping that she would shake it, and she did.

"Girls breakfast is ready." Russ called to us. "Ok." The both of us said simultaneously. We walked into the kitchen and I sat between Noodle and 2D.

"Ello luvs." 2D said. "Ello D." I said with a toothy smile. "Hi 2D-san." Noodle said also with a smile. He smiled smiled back at both of us with his toothy grin. "Um so whats wif tha Murdoc guy? Why's he such a Prick?" I asked. "Actually we've been trying to figure that out ourselfs for a long time we think he was just born that way he's only slightly nice once in a while." Russel answered. "Wow..tha's sad... I feel bad for yew all." "It's cool." Russel said carrying our food and his over.

Once i finished eating I asked D where the shower was and went to go take one. _'I don' know wha' it is but when i saw D on the ground and that man raising 'is fist at'imi jus went berserk.' _I thought to myself as I got into the shower. When I got out I saw I didn't get myself a towel.

"NOODLE,2D?..RUSSEL? SOMEONE?" I called. "yea?" I heard 2D answer. "Um I forgo' a towel..can yew ge' me one?" I asked. "Uh sure one secon'." He replied. I waited a few minutes and he came back with a "I got one." He said opening the door, just in time i pulled curtain to cover me up though i didnt need it because he was turned around with his eyes cover holding the towel over his head. "Um D I can't reach the towel." "Oh sorry." He said turning around slowly with his hand still over his eyes. "fanks for covering your eyes." I said "though yew didn' need to I ave a curtain to cova' me." I said to him but he still kept his eyes covered. "It doesn' matta tha's rude to look at a woman when shes vulnerable." All I could answer that with was a laugh. "Your very chivalrous." "Fank yew I should go now I'll see yew when your out of the shower." "Ok."

When I got out of the shower I had this wierd feeling that Murdoc guy was gonna come back for more. "Uh Russ I fink we should keep Red on the otha side of the glass when we record so she's away from Murdoc." "I don't know D murdoc is stubborn I don't think it will work but we should still try it." I heard them saying to eachother.

"Whuts tha matta afraid I'll beat 'is ass too 'ard?" I asked them, just realizing I was only wearing a towel and my face turned bright red as i zoomed into my room and got clothes on my wet pale skin and zoomed back.

"Well tha and if Muds can't beat yew in a figh' he finds somefing worse than tha." "Well if he does I'll teach 'im a lesson." I said cracking my knuckles.

Just like 2D said, when they recorded they had me on the other side of the glass, and when Murdoc walked out he stuck his tongue out at me and stuck a fag in his mouth and lit it. This made me realize how long it'd been since i had a drag.

"RUSS!" I yelled to him when he came out. "Yeah?" "When yew foun' me did ya get me cigarettes out of me pocket?" I asked him hoping he said yes. "You had cigarettes?..Sorry I don't think I found any." "DAMNIT." I exclaimed leaving the room heading for mine.

I searched through my torn up clothes for the little money i remember carrying, I found just enough for a few packs of cigs and whatever else i might have gone to get. Once I found my money I went to 2D's room.

"Ey D?" I said in a super sweet voice. "Yea?" he replied. "Can yew go wif me to get cigarettes?" "Sure lets go."

And with that we went to town, And of course I drove apparently D cant see well with his eyes eh it makes sense.

"Ey yew ungry?" He asked me as I parked the car. "A li'l bit why?" I replied. "We could go get lunch or somefing." "Ok lemme jus' get me fags." I got out of the car and went inside and paid the man for four packs of cigarettes.

We drove around town and had lunch at a bar, Then walked around the mall till about 8:00. After that we went back to the bar that we had our lunch at and had a few drinks and did karaoke.

"Ey D?" "Yea luv?" He said in a shaky intoxicated voice. "I fink you've 'ad enough lets go." "But why i wanna stay ere wif yew." "2D I'll be wif yew when we go back to kong stewdios." "Yea but everyone else is there like tha' sod Murdoc." "2D your drunk we NEED to go home NOW." I said as we walked outside. "F-fine -hiccup- but we 'ave to 'ave a smoke first." "alright fine." I said giving in to his request.

Before i got my cigarette out he walked over and put one of his hands on the wall above me and use his other to cradle my face, Instantly making me blush.

"Do yew know how pretty yew are?" He asked me softly. "2-2D your drunk you don' know what your saying." I said turning my head away letting my white/black bangs cover my eyes. "B-but -hiccup- I mean it!" "D we'll talk abou' this when yew are sober-" Before I could finish he leaned in and kissed me. "D-D stop it we are going home now."

With that i drove us home and 2D went to go watch a zombie movie and i just went to my room and changed the sheets and got clean ones. After a few hours 2D seemed to be a lot less intoxicated.

-End Chapter

**[A/N: Yes yes i know boring chapter but dont worry i'll try and get in another chapter today!]**


	4. Games and Disguises

**[A/N: Yeah this is it CHAPTER 4 I know i'ts stupid im excited but I am anyway! ok this chapter is in 2D's POV]**

-Games and Disguises

"Red? Where are yew going?" I asked her. "Oh I'm gonna try an get a job!" "Really?" "Yep yew guys already saved my life yew shouldn' ave to pay for everyfing i do eitha." "O-ok then good luck!" I said hugging her, I felt her blushing on me too. "Fanks i'll see yew later then D!" She said leaving waving goodbye.

I walked into my room and realized how much it needed a good cleaning so I started to clean it up. _'Red is so nice..She even beat the crap outa Muds for me...I need to do somefing to thank her..But what can I do?..' _"I Know I can watch a zombie movie wif her or somefing...hmm."

I finished cleaning my room and went to ask Noodle what I should do. I looked for her everywhere, In the Cinema room thingy, In the kitchen, On the couch, In her room. I finally found her Red's room.

"whot are yew doin in ere Noodle-luv?" "I am looking in Red-san's dresser." She replied with a bit of a trouble using the english words..like..whats that word..Broken english yes thats what it sounded like.

"Um why are yew lookin in 'er dressar?" "To see if she has a pretty outfit." "Whut for?" "Oh someone invite us to a dinner and she need to wear nice clothes...she doesnt have any." "Well why don' yew go tew tha mall or somefing to get her somefing nice?" "Good idea 2D-san."

"oh yea Noodle-luv I wonted to ask yew somefing." "what is 2D-san?" "Um I wanted to thank Red fo 'ow noice she always is tew me bu' I don' kno' whot ta do any ideas?" "Yes!" "Really?" "Beach we go to beach to celebrate band success and to thank, you...hmmm...buy her ice cream or something or we go to eat somewhere, you buy her drink...orrr you could get a dessert and-' cue the evil devising smile'-instead of one straw they put two and you two share!" She said making my cheeks flush.

"Ahh yew say it loike it's a game to yew or somefing.." "An whot are yew finking wif tha' sharing a drink fing..." I said blushing so hard my face was fushia. "You admit, it good idea." She smiled with her tongue out of her mouth. "Y-yea it's a grea' idea.." "Good then is decided you do that!"

With that she pushed out of the way and zoomed into her room to devize her plots. _'Oh lord wha' ave i gotten myself into?'_

**-Red's P.O.V.-**

I opened my phone to call a cab when a man walked up to me and said. "If i ever see your face around here again I'll do worse than kill you." I recognized his face but i couldnt figure out who he was before he dissapeared into the shadows. "Creepy.."

After that I called a cab and rode back to kong studios, the first thing I saw was zombies all over the way up. I payed the cab driver and went to start killin some undead. I managed to cut through enough to get inside but there were to many to kill them all.

"2D!" I yelled scared out of my mind.(yeah i was scared but dont let your enemy see your weaknesses i always say) Next thing I heard was a tall structure bounding down the hallway.

"WHOT APPENED?" He called noting that my eyes looked like i was insane they were so wide. "O-o-o-outside t-t-theres u-undead.." I hiding my face in his chest. "Whot?" He said calmly. "I-I killed enough ta ge' in 'ere bu'...It was awful.." He just sighed in reaction. I clung to his shirt tighter than well Gorilla glue. [A/N:yeah i know har har har but hey! its actually called gorilla glue!]

He wrapped his long arms around me. "It's ok luv tha's normal round 'ere." "An it doesn' 'elp tha' I got deaf freats neitha.." I said finally letting the tears run down my cheeks. "I-I wos on my way 'ere roight?...a-an' someone c-came ou' an' said 'If I eva see your face round ere again...I'll kill yew.." I whispered.

The next thing I knew my legs gave out and I almost pulled D down with me considering i never let go of his shirt. He just picked me and and carried me towards his room and laid me down in there. He laid next to me but on top of the sheets and i fell asleep looking into his black orbs as his stared into my crimson ones.

The next day he and everyone else explained the zombies thing to me 2D who was sweet enough to leave out my crying. After that Noodle dragged me into her room to make a disguise, She was close to trying to dye my hair but i paniced instead she just made me wear contacts and made me wear a really realistic looking turquoise looking wig. I felt like a girl version of 2D except he has deep ocean blue hair and my wigs turquoise. Well after she put in two contacts and did my makeup i looked as if i'de be some kind of member of their band. I had the hotest of outfits studded leather boots, leather mini skirt, and! bright turquoise leather tube top and yeah the only enough to cover your boobs kind and i had a black fuzzy fur jacket over it. I FELT SEXY

2D being himself forgetting I needed a disguise saw me and said "Noodle-luv who's this?" I just snickered and chuckled as I put on some sunglasses. "2D-san..that Red don't you remember she in disguise!" I turned around model style to see his jaw drop to hell and back.

"Ey D." I said teasing him with a sexy deep voice. "U-uh..R-red w-whot did Noodle do to yew?" He said his eyes widened as he looked me up and down. I pushed my sunglasses so when I put my head down I could see 2D above them. "Not much luv." I said pushing my glasses up still using my sexy voice. Now he just had a worried look on his face. "Are yew ok?"

I stepped over to 2D, grabbed his hand and yanked him into a tight hug. "Whot I can' be sexy?" I whispered into his ear using my normal voice in a playful I'm-just-screwing-with-you tone. His reaction was hugging me back, that of course turned my face crimson.

-End Chapter

**[A/N: sorry its not much of a cliff i'll try to get in another chapter with the mall and so on in today! -A]**


	5. Shop til ya Drop Baby!

**[A/N: yeah anyway all,I know that the last chapter stunk and was boring I'll try and make this one as interesting as chapter 1 -A]**

**-Shop til ya Drop Baby!**

I walked with Noodle us both in our disguises and I was dragging a tall blue haired 2D along with me.

~Flashback~

"Noooooddllllee pweeeaaaze I reawy wonna bring D wif us!" I whined at her 2D just giving a look that said 'Why dont I get a say in this?'. "I'm not sure..." "Noooooooooooooooddddsss pweaaaase?" I just kept whining and whining thats when he walked in "Noodle-luv jus' let her go she'll keep whining if yew dont." He said without being grumpy for once. "Murdoc-san." She said walking over and whispering something to him. musta been interesting because he widened his eyes quite a bit.

"Ooooh grea' idea Noodle!" He smiled a soft smile back at her. She did the same with Russel and he said the same thing. "Alright he can go with Red-chan." I smiled a huge smile and practically tackled him rather than hugging him and ran him into his room and helped him with a disguise. No wig of course his hair was too beautiful for that!

~End Flashback~

By the time we were at the mall everyone came! yes..even murdoc for some strange reason he seemed cheery and well..normal.

"Red-chan 2D-kun come over here!" Noodle said dragging me as i dragged 2D. We ran into a clothes store that had men, women, and teens Murdoc and Russ tood 2D and Noodle took me.

"Oh my gosh Noodle look at tha dress!" I squeaked in joy "Oh that ones pretty Red-chan!" She exclaimed while she carried a pile of clothes in teens and a pile in womens I being kind took some of the womens clothes off her hands. We both headed for the dressing room.

I came out wearing a tight black halter dress with crimson red leather designs on it and the hem just above my knees and 5 inch heel crimson pumps with black underneaths and three studs on both sides just above the heel itself. Noodle came out wearing a off the shoulder dark purple dress with silver designs, the hem was about at her knees. She was also wearing silver heels that had see-through heels that were about 4 inches tall.

"OH MY GOD YOU LOOK SO PRETTY!" We both said to eachother at the same time. I was acting like a total girl I don't know what it is but I just like to when I'm around Noodle. "2D-KUN RUSSEL-SAMA MURDOC-KUN COME HERE!" She yelled into the oblivion of the mens department.

We all met half way in the center open area of the the store. 2D was wearing a nice crimson with black designs at the bottom dress shirt and black dress pants with a black fedora with a red ribbon around it, Russel was wearing a plain grey dress shirt with white pants, and Murdoc he was wearing an off-white shirt with an upsidedown cross stitched onto the pocket.

I of course was hiding behind the clothes wracks, Blushing like insanity. "Red-chan! Where are you!" She yelled and searched for me and 2D obviously saw me with his height. I could tell because he was snickering directly at me.

"Reeed come ou' luv!" He snickered at me playfully. I stood up and stepped out. His dark orbs grew huge and Russ his white orbs were focused on Noodle, And Murdoc was surprised at the both of us his samon and black eyes were darting from the excited Noodle to the flushed me and back again.

"D-do I look ok D-D?" I stuttered hiding my eyes in my hair, or wig. "Y-yew l-look..." He hid his face with his big hand. I took a step toward him and said "D-D yew look good..can' yew tell me 'ow I look?" I whispered into his shoulders. Only making him blush harder. "Please D?" "Yew look beautiful." He whispered to me turning his flushed face towards mine. I blushed harder. After everyone changed back into there disguises I walked over to 2D.

"E-ey I been meanin ta ask..Do yew remember when yew went wif me tew ge' smokes an' we had lunch...then tha' bar.." "Y-yea sorta...Why?" "afta tha' bar when yew go' drunk I had tew convince yew to go home wif me..an' yew finally said fine..bu' we 'ad to 'ave a smoke first I went tew get one out of my pocket an..." I whispered into his shoulder. "An?" "An yew...put yur 'and above my 'ead an' yur otha and on my cheek an' y-yew...yew.." "I?" "Yew...Kissed me.." I finally said making him blush. And my face was just as on fire.

"Everybody! We are gonna get swimsuits now!" Noodle said super excitedly. She dragged me along and I guess at some point I caught hold of D's hand because I dragged him with me too. Murdoc and Russel just followed behind as Noodle ran into a beach clothing store. As the same with the last store we split up and went our seperate ways.

Noodle came out in a purple bikini I came out in a swimsuit she picked. The top was small it was a size 8 barely covered my chest and the bottoms had frills on them the top was white the bottoms were white with a black frill and a crimson frill. We showed the boys again and of course Russel was looking at Noodle like a father when he watches his baby girl walking down the isle. Murdoc and 2D were eyeing me.

"Whot are yew two lookin at?" I asked my face friggin felt like it was melting off! "NUFFIN!" 2D said looking away. At that point I just HAD to tease him. I walked to murdoc and told him what I might do and he burst out laughing. I stepped over to D and grabbed his arm and pressed my barely covered just on it. I turn my smile into a worried/sad look. "Does i' really look tha' bad on me?" His eyes widened with surprise when I grabbed his arm.

"N-no i-it looks g-good o-on yew reawy." "Y-your lieing..." I said closing my eyes and squeezing his arm more. "A-ah no really it looks great." He said using his index finger to lift up my chin. I looked around and noticed that Murdoc, Noodle, And Russel had already gone to eat. 2D was blushing so hard. I broke his hold on me and gave him a tight hug. "U-uh y-yew should change now luv." he said softly. I realized I was wearing the small topped bikini and blushed. I leaned in and laid my head against his shoulder, kissed his neck and skipped off to change.

"D? Where did they say tha they were goin' ta eat?" I asked. "I don' remember...I-I wasn' paying attention.." He said as we walked into a burger joint. "Ey tha's them." I said pointing to them at a booth I don' think they saw us except 2D cause of his me yawn he slid his arm around me as we walked over there. "E-ey guys.." I stuttered while I leaned into 2D. "Cuddlen up ta tha' singer?" Murdoc smirked I just hid my face in D's side. I was tired very tired.

"Red-chan why yew and 2D-kun so close?" Noodle asked. I yawned and said "I'm toired...Can we go an' get to a bar?" I suggested. "Or a MASSIVE enargy drink." I said quietly. "I vote bar!" Murdoc said raising his hand. "Heh Mudsy likes ta drink ay?" I said snickering at him. "Is tha' a challenge?" He said with a wicked smile. "NOT DRIVING!" We both yelled and pointed at Russel. "So yew 'ave to." I said to Russ. I smiled at 2D. "D? Do yew wonna try too?" I asked him. "N-no I wonna stay sober today." "Then can yew come to watch me afta I don' wonna be doin fings drunk."

After that we went to a bar and Murdoc and I had a drinking contest. "At is definetly the best drink ive ad in ages." I said to Murdoc and 2D. "Last time I went to a bar wif 2D he got drunk an I was left ta drive!" I said in my jolly drunk voice to Murdoc. "Tha's terrible!" He replied. I snuggled into 2D. "Its ok cause 'e gave the reward of a kiss! or as Noodle would say Kisu!" I said happily. "Yew two are SLAMMED!"2D said. "Hehe -hic- Roight?" I replied to him. "I fink we should go 'ome now yew need to rest Red." "Only if yew -hic- rest wif me." I said giggling. "Oooooh." Murdoc said. "W-what are yew saying?" 2D said to me. "Pweaaaase D I'll be good!" I whined tugging on his sleeve. "I fink she means it D." Murdoc said to him. "Fine I'll lay wif yew! But no messin 'round!" He said. "O-ok -hic-."

We went home and as he said 2D layed down with me and we both fell asleep in his room. The very next morning I had a Horrible hangover, So did Murdoc. "Ugh 2D what happened?" I asked. "Yew an' Muds decided yew two needed to 'ave a drinkin contest." He said still groggy. "Oh.. I didnt do anyfing bad did I?" "Nope yew were a good girl!" He said patting my head.

**-End Chapter**


	6. Fine Dining

**[A/N: Yep Hope you all enjoyed the last chapter! here it is finally! The dinner chapter and so on!]**

**-Fine Dining**

It has been about a month since I moved in with the gorillaz now. Tonight apparently Noodle had received an invite for the Gorillaz to have dinner over an album meeting at a fancy restraunt.

I scampered into Noodles room and jumped on her bed waking her up. "Red-chan!" "Yew were late to wake up so I came and 'elped ya!" I said with a grin on my face. "I fink Russel is done wif makin breakfast le's go" I said dragging her into the kitchen and taking my seat next to 2D.

"Hey!" I said laying my head on his shoulder. "Ello luv." He said givin me an eskemo kiss. "Ha Whut wos tha?" I asked giggling. He just shrugged his shoulders. "OH! OH! OH!" I yelled. "Whot?" He asked. "We should wotch a movie!" I said. "I call pickin first" I said as I skidded off to get one.

I zoomed back with a blu-ray of "Dawn of the Dead" "This one!" I said excitedly showing 2D. He gasped out loud and said "Are yew sure it won' scare yew?" "Pfft Like it would scare me! Its my favorite movie!" I said. "REALLY MINE TOO!" While we were going geek over which zombie movies were the best Noodle, Russ, And Murdoc were talking about the album.

I ran over and stuck the movie in the player and plopped down on the couch and 2D sat next to me with his arm around me. I snuggled and glued myself into his side and hit play. We cuddled for pretty much the entire movie. But once it ended I gave him a kiss on the cheek and zoomed off with him chasing me. I ended up cornered in the music room and he practically tackled me.

"Yew go' me!" I said giggling like a schoolgirl. "Yep an yur punishment is this!" He said starting to tickle me. "Hahaha!" "Stop stop!" I stopped him by givin him a real kiss. "And tha' is payback for tha' time in the bar!" I said zooming off.

By the time 2D and I stopped screwing around Noodle dragged me into her room and put me in that black halter dress with the crimson leather designs. She did my hair like taylor swift big beautiful soft curls. She put makeup on me and made me put on my shoes. She also noticed that I had stud earings while she was doing my hair. Removing them Noodle replaced them with chandelier earings and gave me a net jewl choker to wear as well.

"WOW. Yew. Look. Great." 2D said to me seemingly appearing out of nowhere I think he came from the kitchen though. "Fanks." I said giving him a hug. "So do yew D I love tha' hat. It looks great wif the shirt!" Noodle came out wearing her dress and heels only her hair was done in some kind of bun. "Noodle yew look so cute!" I said to her. "And you look beautiful Red!"

When we got to the restraunt I of course sat between 2D and Noodle. "Hey 2D whot are yew gonna ge'?" "I don' know maybe tha' soup." "Yeah I can' read anyfing else on the menu." I heard some voices whispering about the band. _'I wonder if he likes me..' _I thought to myself. _'hm I feel like drinking.'_

"E-ey waiter can yew bring 2D an I four shots?" I asked with a grin. "Whot?" I heard 2D say confused. The waiter came back in a flash with our drinks. D and I took the shots and we relaxed a little more.

"Ey D?" "yea?" "Is yur real name 2D?" "No Its Stuart Pot." "Whot about yew?" "...I...I dont remember..I do remember tha' the las' time anyone used it was when my mom wos still alive so nobody uses it anymore." "Oh I'm sorry.." He said in a sad sounding voice. "N-no i's fine It doesnt 'urt ta think about or anyfing."

"So why do they call yew 2D ven?" "Oh because i's a little nickname Muds gave me when this appened to my eyes.. as n Two dents." "Why do they call yew red?" When he said that I just giggled. "My eyes and all." "My otha nickname wos demon ya know cause o' my looks an' bein I got red eyes this hair and a few raza sharp teef." "Ha cute." He said quietly. "I fink yur otha nickname should be Blue boy." I said to him.

We both sat there and jus laughed for pretty much the whole time. When we all got back Noodle said that we were going to go to the beach tomorrow. _'So tha's why she made me ge' tha' bikini!' _I thought to myself.

We got back to kong at around 10:00 D and I just went and changed and watched Driller Killer in his room.

"Ey D?" "Yea?" "Did yew really like tha' bikini on me?" I asked feeling like an idiot for bringing it up. "O' course! But next time yew get a bikini make sure Noodle doesn' pick she might pick a top tha' almost doesn' cova nuffin." He said blushing like insanity. I scooted over to him and laid back on his bed with him. "Well yew'd like tha' wouldn' yew?" I playfully snickered at him. "W-whot?" He paniced. "Don' worry I'm jus messin wif ya." He sighed in relief.

I laid my head on his chest. "W-whot are yew doin?" He asked. "Nuffin I'm jus restin a li'l bit." I was laying on top of him with my head on his chest and of course he was blushing as I listened to his steady heartbeat. "I luv the sound o' yur 'eart beatin." I whispered. "Its such a noice sound.." He wrapped his arms around me and I fell asleep in his arms.

**-End Chapter**

**[A/N: Im sorry this one was short I'll get another chapter in today I promise! So get ready for the beach!]**


	7. TO THE BEACH BABY!

**[A/N:BEACH TIME BABY! Sorry I love the beach so here it is!]**

**-TO THE BEACH!**

**-2D's P.O.V.-**

I woke up to Red in my arms. _'shes so beautiful even when shes sleeping'_ I thought to myself. I stroked her back. She stirred a little bit and her eyes opened as she looked up at me.

"Mornin luv." I said still thinking about how beautiful she is. "M-mornin Stu." I blinked in response to the first time she called me by my name. I smiled my famous toothy grin at her and she giggled. "You've been spendin the noight in ma room quite often luv." I said with a loving look on my face. "Meh yur warm an I loike yur room." She laughed as we finally got up and got ready to shower. She went to the hall shower and I went to mine.

"When I came out to put clothes on I saw her changing into the clean clothes she left in here luckily she already had her underwear on. Her face turned bright red and so did mine. "U-uh." I walked back into the bathroom and waited for her to finish changing. She left when I changed and went to the couch. I came out face bright red trying to get the image of her changing out of my brain.

"E-ello luv.." I said sitting next to her noticing no one was in the room. "E-ey Stu.." I leaned over and apoligized for what happened. She leaned over to my and kissed me. My dark sockets widened to the size of dinner plates.

"Wh-whot wos tha' for?" I managed to stutter out. "Serves yew roight." She said sticking her tongue out at me. "Haha wow." I laughed. "Whots so funny?" She asked. "Yew yur such a dork." "Tha's not nice." She muttered. "B-but yur a cute dork." I said lifting her chin and kissing her. "Now tha's a kiss!" I chuckled at her surpised face.

"Konichiwa 2D-kun Red-chan." Noodle said giggling past us obviously excited about the beach. "Ello Noodle-luv." I said in a jolly tone. "Ey Noodle." Red said to her. Noodle ran to Russels room and got him up. Then she had Russel get Murdoc up.

"Ehh..I see..two luvbirds on tha' couch..., A hypa active Noodle and Lards ova there." Murdoc said walking into the room in his usual jeans and leather cuban heels. "Wh-whot?" Red and I said at the same time. "Hahahaha" He cackled at us. Red got the remote and threw it at him. It hit him in the crotch and he squealed. "HAHAHAHHAHA!" The whole room eurupted.

Red went with Noodle to go get there swimsuits and junk ready. Murdoc and Russel sat by me on the couch. "Whot?" I asked them. "D you and Red seem to be getting pretty close now." Russel said. "An' we fink she might be a good permanent addition to us." Murdoc said. "As loike whot?" "We think we can teach her somethin Noodle-girl says she can see someone do something or listen to it and copy it exactly well except for your voice she can sing but she'd be using her own voice.

I was surprised to what I was hearing. "R-Red? S-she can really do tha'?" "Yes Face-ache she can and we think itd be a good idea to add her to the band. "Loike would i' be a job? Or somefing." "Yep she'd make money and we'd make more than usual." Murdoc smiled at the thought of money. "Well we need ta ask 'er first." I said and as if on que Red and Noodle came out in there swimsuits and carrying all the beach stuff well mostly Red anyway.

"Murdoc Russ Face-ache we can talk lata roight now i's toime for beach." And on that note we all changed and loaded up into the car. Red drove and I sat next to her and murdoc next to me. "2D can yew turn on the radio?" She asked keeping her eyes on the road. I turned it on and our song Tomorrow Comes Today came on.

We all laughed as it played and Red and I sang to the song. _'Muds wos roight it sounds great wif her in it'_ I thought as I sang with her. " Ey Muds when are we gonna ge' tha' video for this song done?" "Who knows I fink we need to edit the song first." He replied.

When we got to the beach it didnt have many people on it. Red and I set up everything Murdoc just opened a chair and sat in it. Red and I went to the water with snorkels and goggles.

I saw a fish and caught it in a bowl. "Ey Red I caught a fish!" I yelled excitedly. "Awesome!" "I'm gonna keep it!" "Yew can' It belongs in the ocean." "But if I leave it 'ere it'll get eaten by a whale or somefing!" I whined. She eventually said fine and I got to keep it. Noodle and I ran up and watched Red as we talked about her joining the band.

"AH!" Red screamed. I instantly shot up and ran over. "Somefing bit me foot!" She screamed. I swam in and pulled her out. We got to the towels and she had a big bite mark on her foot. I stopped the bleeding with a towel. And Noodle being paranoid she had brought a full first aid kit with her and cleaned her up.

I sat in the sun with Red for a while and told her what Murdoc and Russ said. "Really? I can do tha'?" "Yep..an' yew'd be makin' money so yew wouldn' ave ta get one o' those crappy jobs." "I don' know..." She replied. "I guess I could do it..." "YAY!" I got up and swung her in circles by her hands. "AHHHHHHH!" I just smiled as Murdoc missed a duck and got kicked in the face. As I put her down I heard something snap I hugged her tightly and looked down at her back seeing the back tie had ripped.

"Red! DONT MOVE!" "Noodle come here." I asked and warned. "Whot appened?" Red tried to move from my hug but I wouldnt let her. "Yes 2D-kun?" Noodle asked. "Please fix Reds bikini top the back just broke." I said calmy as Red looked like she was gonna pass out she was blushing so hard. "Um 2D-kun I cant..." "Why not?" "because the clip itself broke so we would have to replace the top." _'Oh shit..whot do I do?' _ I thought to myself. "alroight we will drive 'ome an' get her a new top!" I said triumphantly. I put a towel around her and ties it. "There should be a bikini shop nearby we go in an' get yew a new top!" I said smiling as if I was a genius.

I looked around and noticed a shop that said "Surf Swim" on it. "There! cmon Red!" I said dragging her in there. "looks loike we don' ave ta go all the way 'ome!" I found a white bikini top and handed it to her. "Its big enough." She said. I bought it and we headed back to the beach.

We had a sandcastle building contest and of course Red won. Then we all built a huge one and took a picture of it. Red looked like she was going to fall asleep and we decided to go home.

**-End Chapter**


	8. Killer Instincts

**[A/N: ok this is chapter...8!]**

**-Killer Instincts**

**Red's P.O.V.**

I got out of bed feeling pissed off for some reason. I walked out to the couch with a scowl on my face as I heard the lift ding. "Whoa whots wrong wif yew?" Murdoc said sneering as he came from the lift. "Sod off Murdoc not today.." I said scowling even harder. I heard more footsteps coming and 2D came in and sat next to me.

"Ey Face-ache wotch it shes biting today apparently li'l luv 'ere is in a bitch mood." he said with a cackle. "I SAID SOD OFF MURDOC!" I scoffed. "Ow shit whot tha." I muttered touching my tooth. It was longer than yesterday I checked the others and same. "Godamnit can' anyone in this place just SOD OFF." I said feeling like killing someone. " I need some air.." I said stomping into my room to change.

I came back out in my wig and contacts and a dress. "Ey D?" I asked. "Yea?" He said looking up. "Yew comin or whot? I'm goin inta town today I need to get out of 'ere for a while yew wonna come?" "Sure.." He said getting a disguise on and walking into the lift with me. "So yur not in a good mood today?" He asked quietly. "Yea sorta don' worry I won' snap at ya or nuffin." "Ow goddamnit!" I snapped at my canine teeth that were now showing out of my mouth. "Whots wrong?" He asked. "Somfings wrong wif me canines 'ere longa than normal an' 'ere cuttin me."

He looked to see them."Wow I wonder whot appened ta make em do tha'." he said in response to the sight. "Meh." I responded as I took out a cigarette and noticed how razor sharp my nails were. I lit it and 2D grabbed my free hand examining the nails.

"Whot tha's the same as yur teef." "Eh whoteva..yew kno whut I'm cravin?" I said to him. "Whot?" "A good arsekicken fight." I said blowing smoke. "Heh well I don' know 'bout tha'." He said putting his arm around me. "Hah yur a dork." I muttered and leaned into him. "Yew wont a drag?" I asked. "Sure." He replied. I handed him my fag and he took a drag.

"Yew know whot?" I asked. "Whot?" "Yur awesome." I said. He just started cracking up. I dropped the cigarette butt and stomped on it. "le's go." I said just as the lift dinged.

When we got into town some mugger with a gun tryed to mug us but I got his gun away and kicked his ass. I looked harmless yes cause you always point the gun at the guy first thinking the girl cant do nothin but hide behind the guy. Thats why its easy for me to stop guys like that. We went into a clothes store and I bought some daisy dukes and shirts as 2D bought T-shirts and junk. We hung around in a mall and watched a zombie movie at the mall theatre.

_'this feels like a date'_ I thought to myself. _'I wonder if he likes me...' _I thought and I jumped on his back. "Whot are yew doin?" He asked. "I don' know I'm just gonna..." I muttered just before I bit his ear lightly with my normal teeth rather than the canines. "Ouch whyd yew bite my ear?" He asked but I really wasnt sure I just wanted to rip something apart so badly. I got down and ran outside.

I heard 2D following close behind. When I got outside I started running on all fours. I noticed a large forest looking area and ran in that direction. I climbed up a tree and sat there and glared 2D up and down.

"Whot the 'ell is wrong wif yew?" He asked but it didnt reach me far enough for me to be able to respond. I felt vacant...as if..I was just watching something act for me I felt calm and let it go on. I smiled at 2D and jumped down and landed on him. I licked his face and ran off.

I saw a large forest on the edge of the tree area I was on. I ran for it smelling fresh meat and felt as if i was dieing of hunger. I could still hear 2D behind me calling my name. "Red! Red! RED! Come back ere!" he chanted over and over but it didnt phase me I kept running I got into the forest. I had the scent of meat in my nostrils I wouldn't back down I couldn't not until I got the kill I needed it to die to end this feeling to kill.

I saw a wild boar and went for the kill I chased it and chased it at one point the boar rammed into 2D and slowed it down I eventually caught up to it and I sprang onto it's back clawing at it's throat. I hissed and snarled it squealed and screeched and tried to escape but I wouldn't let it. I bit down onto it's neck it bled and bled I tasted the blood and that only kept me going. I ripped it's throat open and it finally stopped running and died.

2D caught up to me, I was covered in the creatures blood he was surprised and confused he stood me up on two feet and shook me but my vacant eyes didn't change in the slightest. _'2D?...Did I-' _I looked towards the dead boar _'- do that?' _Suddenly the instincts made me walk over and pick it up. That instant I woke from my delusional instinctive posession.

"2-2D?...D-Did I kill this creature?" I asked dazed and confused. "Y-yea I fink so...we were in the mall and yew jus' ran out into this fores' and chased tha' creature down..an' killed it." I wasn't surpprised for some reason in fact for some strange reason I felt proud of myself. "Well le's get to the car then! I need to get this fing ta Russel!" I said in a proud voice.

We got into the car and 2D kept asking what happened when I just kept saying it felt like this had happened before like...deja vu you know? But he kept asking I kept saying.

"Stu I don' know why I di' it...but for some reason I don' mind it I actually feel proud o' myself..like dis has 'appened before...I fink..dis wos how I lived before I met yew..catching wild animals...killing them..and so on.." I sighed as we drove back to kong studios luckily my nails and teeth were still returning to normal so I and 2D with his shotgun that appeared out of nowhere kicked zombie ass and made it up to the door.

I kicked open the door with pride and yelled. "Russel! I got yew some fresh meat!" He came out of the kitchen and took looks at the dead boar in my arms. "Where'de you get that beauty?" He asked noting the bite and claw marks on it. I wouldve shown him my claws and teeth but they had returned to normal. So I just said.

"I killed it." "What? How you dont own a gun!" "Didn' need one I used well me instinct!" I said with joy. I explained everything I felt after 2D explained everything he saw me do.

"Hmm sounds like a serious matter." He said. "An I fink tha' spittin up blood problem is finally gone too!" I explained happily to 2D.

**-End Chapter**

**[A/N: Review about this chapter I might make it into a dream if I dont get enough good reviews! DX -A]**


	9. The Perfect Beauty

**[A/N: Ok so yeah I'm going to decide on the last chapter later I REALLY dont want it to be a dream so REVIEW PLEASE! Btw this is murdocs P.O.V. and this is the same night as last chapter!]**

**-The Perfect Beauty**

She was beautiful she didn't look like all the other whores I'd shagged before. She was beauty she had black shoulder length hair, She was wearing white 41/2 inch heels and a black and white strapped dress. her skin was as green as mine her earings were crosses that looked like they were changed to be upsidedown. she was perfect. I stood up and asked her name and put on my usual charms.

"Well I'm Murdoc Niccals bass guitarist and manager of the world famous band: The Gorillaz." I said to her. "Well hello"she said waving off my statment like it didnt matter at all. _'Perfect she's not a sodding gold digger.'_ I thought to myself. I eventually put on enough charm (Taking ALOT of charm) to let me buy her a drink. She ordered the same thing as me and we had a drinking contest it was a close one but I won by a hair.

I took her back to kong studios luckily the zombies seemed to be dead already. We walked in and there was a conversation going on about killing a boar in the kitchen. We made it to the winnebago..And I think you know what happened from there *cackle*.

I for once Didn't disappear that morning I stayed with her. I walked out with her to introduce her to Face-ache, Red, Russel, and Noodle.

"Everyone 'is is Dren be noice to her everyone an' if yew aren' I'll killhaul ya!" I said cackling. She went over and sat down on an empty couch Russel introduced himself and Face-ache did too but he was to focused on googling over Red to notice her to much. Noodle skipped over and introduced herself mumbling some kind of blessing in japanese. Red of course raised an eyebrow at me noting the fact she wasn't running in tears yet.

"Ello I'm Red! Noice ta meet ya!" She said in an almost so sweet voice it was disgusting to put with her personallity. "Ello Red..So how are yew aqquainted with Murdoc?" She asked suspiciously. "Oh don' worry-" She bent down and whispered something in her ear. "-So you'll be fine wif Murdoc I can tell he loikes yew more than otha girls he's dated." "Really?" Dren asked her. "Yep Noodle ova air can see it too!" She replied in that same voice again.

"Luv yew wonna go watch a zombie movie in my room or somefing?" 2D asked Red. "Sure D, Bye Dren!" She said waving. I sat next to Dren and she whispered to me. "That girls so sweet it's kinda creepay." She said in a sort of disgusted voice. "Ha oh tha's her tryna be noice as possible trus' me she's not loike tha' normally...Eva well unless it's 2D she's a friggin sunflower ta him but not in the way she jus' wos." We both chuckled at her actions.

After that we both watched randomly picked movies, Well..And we made out of course!

**-End Chapter**

**[A/N: Ok I know this chapter was REAAAALLLY short and all but I didn't want to get to far into murdocs buisness and blah blah blah. -A]**


	10. STORY NOTICE

OK PLEASE REVIEW SO I CAN GET ON WITH THE STORY TELL ME IF YOU LIKED CHAPTER 8 OR NOT PLEASE IF I DONT GET ENOUGH GOOD REVIEWS WITH IT I MIGHT JUST MAKE IT A DREAM!

-A


	11. The Truth

**[A/N: Ok since NO one reviewed I got to decide on my own! Ready? Lets read!]**

**-The Truth**

I was on the internet when I found it.

~Flashback~

_'Hmmm the ditails...-' _I typed in whatever I could remember about that night. _'-...raza sharp claws...fangs...desire to kill for blood.' _Every result was some form of vampire. Every detail summed up to vampire infections, Apparently when Russel saved me I was already dead from a vampire attack. That instant I remembered everything from that night. I was dead..And it scared the living hell out of me.

~End Flashback~

I decided to test some of the online theories for example: Control over weaker living dead as in Zombies. I ran outside but I realized the sun was still up, I was in pajamas, And 2D was already asking me what I was doing.

"2D! I'm...-" _'ow will he react?...will he hate me?...' _I Realized with a horrified face. "Whots wrong?" He asked. "2D?...How do you feel about...vampires?.." I asked with a sad face. "If they were real I mean.." "Well I 'ave no problem wif vem..cept yew know theyed bite me." "Thats no' true I wouldn'!" I yelled. "Whot yew mean if yew were one?..Well fats good ta know" He said chuckling. "I-i's no' funnay.." I whispered feeling the tears going down my face. "S-so if I wos a vampoire if I didn' boite yew yew wouldn' mind?" I sobbed. "W-whot no if yew wos the vamp I wouldn' care if yew bit me once an a whoile even!" He said. That made me feel better. "Your not kidding if it really appened...yew wouldn' care?" I said with hopefull eyes on him. "No I wouldn'.." "Good!" I squeaked hapilly as I tackle hugged him.

"I am so 'appy roight now 2D...you'll accept me!" I giggled out. Later that day I explained everything I had discovered about that night that Russel saved me and how that I was turned by vampire blood gettin in my mouth somehow. This made that wild boar situation make alot more sense to the both of us.

"Whot'll everyone else say?" He asked me. "If they don' accept me like yew do I'll leave 'ere I guess" I said to him in a melancholy tone. "I don' won' yew ta leave 'ere!" He whined at me. "I won' if vey don' mind me." I whispered to him. I loved the way he had said if I was the vampire he wouldnt care.

I walked over to the couch, And carefully explained to Noodle how she was right about my looks and how I was a vampire. I got drop kicked once or twice till I explained I had full control over myself and I wouldnt do anything to hurt anyone. She eventually calmed down and helped me off the floor. 2D was explaining to Russel everything and how he really saved me.

_'Who's gonna tell Muds an' Dren?' _I thought silently then asked Russel the question. He decided it'd be safer if he told him. After that conversation we started another one about how I would eat it started with me going and collecting animal blood to drink once and a while. I had discovered that I could live off of human food for quite a long time and how I only needed at the very least animal blood once in a while. But it also said a once in a while I'd require human blood or I'd lose control forever.

When Murdoc found out apparently he had been utterly dumbfounded, Dren however didn't mind one bit at all. "Ey Stu?" I asked 2D. "Yea?" "Why does everyone fink I should be in the band...wha' would I even do?" He shrugged his shoulders and said. "Well yew could play bass, guitar, drums, keyboard, and otha fings.. yew could even sing in some songs!" He said with joy. _'Ey a' least yew got yourself a job.' _I thought to myself and sighed.

Later 2D and I watched more Horror films in his room and tossed popcorn at eachother trying to get it into the other persons mouth. "E-ey D?...Why'd yew say yew only wouldn' mind as long as it wos me?" I asked. He blushed and his hair covered his face. "W-well tha's...cause...I-I really loike yew Red..yur a good person an' I trust yew." He muttered barely just loud enough for me to hear him. I blushed and tossed a piece of popcorn at him. "I-I loike yew too Stuart." I laughed at him then a scream came from the tv and I jumped and clung to him.

"Ha the vampires scared of a li'l horra movie?" He teased. "No! It jus' surprised me is all!" I steamed. I cuddled to him and played with his hair. "Yur 'airs so...blue." I thought out loud. "An' yur 'airs so...white an' black!" He chuckled. I stuck my tongue out at him and we both laughed. I did a little celebratory dance in my head to him having mutual feelings towards me. The movie ended and I put in Dawn of the dead. I kissed his cheek and he practically jumped off the bed.

"Aw the li'l singa scared of a li'l peck on the cheek?" I teased. "Ey!" He said chasing me around the room for a few minutes till he finally caught me and kissed me. "Ha! Gottcha!" He said in victory. We both laughed at eachother and screwed around till the movie ended. That night I fell asleep with 2D in his room on his bed next to him.


	12. Record and Decorate

**[A/N: Ooook sooo what did ya think of the last chapter? Review your opinion please! With love sincerly -A]**

**-Redecorate and Record**

I had decided to move into another room and decorate it. I didn't tell anyone because I didn't want any help with it and I know what your thinking: You had to tell 2D! But nope I didn't even wan't _his _help I wanted to do this by myself.

I walked out of my room in the usual disguise and almost made it to the front door. "Ey were yew goin?" 2D asked curiously. "Ou' to get somefing done." I replied calmly. "Ca' I come?" "Don't yew 'ave to get recording done for tha' song tomorrow comes today?" I replied. "No we alrea'y got tha' done we go'a get the backround pi'tures for the vi'eo." "Well 2D I..Yew don' need ta go.." I trailed off trying to think of something to get him off my back.

"EY LOOK A' THA'!" I yelled pointing toward the hallway. He looked and I zoomed off outside. and nearly made it to the geep but he was in the passenger seat somehow. _'damn..' _ I could feel the imaginary sweat drop on the back of my head.

"Yew hidin somefin from me?" 2D asked suspiciously. "No 2D look..I jus' wanna do somefing..an'..." I pulled him out of the geep and whispered- "Look D can I just do this please?"-Into his ear. "..." He didnt say anything for a second. "Nope!" He said smiling his famous toothy grin.

I got in the geep and looked at him. He sat directly next to me grinning at me, I glared at him and sighed. "Alright but yew can' elp wif whot I'm getting vis stuff for ok?" "Ok." I started the geep and pulled out of the garage past the winne. I turned on the radio and Britney spears till the world ends was on. I tapped my hand on the wheel to the beat. I guess I started singing along cause when the song ended 2D was clapping cheering "Tha' wos awesome!" to me. I hadnt even noticed I was singing.

I pulled up to an Interior Designs store or well thats what it said on the sign above the huge place. I walked in and looked at dressers and beds. I decided on painting the room an Azure color because it reminded me of 2D's hair. 2D was mumbling to himself probably trying to figure out what I was doing.

I payed for the paint, brushes, and paint rollers oh yeah and the paint pan. I decided that once I finished painting my room I would start working as a member of the Gorillaz. I told 2D about the working part not the paint part and he got excited.

I carried the paint and junk to the geep, And I drove us to a Shopping District. "Ey Red?" 2D asked. "Yea?" I said getting out of the geep. "Whot are we 'ere for?" "Stuff." I said sticking my tongue out and winking at him. I dragged him into a store with a bunch of signs and junk I bought one that looked like a top set of giant pointy teeth, Definetly putting that above my new door.

I got a bunch of junk for the front of my door I got a sign that said this will be stupid "trespassers will have their blood sucked out, survivors..well there wont be any survivors." I laughed at it and decided to get it. I walked into a clothes store and sent 2D to the arcade.

I tend to try on a lot of leather. I decided to buy a leather jacket, fishnet thigh highs, knee high leather boots, stud bracelets, a t-shirt that said "hello kinky" with a black hello kitty picture on it for 2D, a cute pair of capri's for Noodle, a new upsidedown cross for Murdoc, earings for Dren and a hip hop shirt for russel. I got a bunch of other junk for myself too.

I walked into the arcade and found 2D playing a left 4 dead arcade game. I grabbed him once his game was over and we headed home. I went straight into the empty room next to 2D's room, laid out plastic over the floor and blue paint tape over the floor frame and door and got to painting the walls 2D's hair blue.

About three hours later I was done painting, I went outside and hung that teeth thing above the door frame and nailed the trespassers sign on the door itself. 2D came by and looked at the signs and asked what was going on I told him and he was surprised.

I showed him my excellent paint work inside and he said-"Why is it the same colla as my 'air?"- I laughed at his question. "cause I loike yur 'air!" I said pulling him out of the room. I walked over to Russel and gave him his shirt he gave me a bear hug and almost crushed me to death.

I gave Murdoc and Dren their gifts and they just gave me looks as if it was weird that I gave them gifts. Next was Noodle I gave her the capri's and she got all happy and hugged me. I went into 2D's room and gave him the t-shirt. He responded with a hug as well I also gave him a copy of "the brood" movie and he kissed me.

"Owed yew know I wanted vis?" He asked and I just shrugged. "I don' know but I fought the shirt wos funneh so I got it for yew." I was blushing from the kiss..._still_... "Fank yew." He said hugging me even tighter.

The next day we were going to record Punk for the album and I just played another guitar in the backround. Next was Clint Eastwood. I just sat back and played with a guitar again, After that was 19 2000 I was Noodles backup singer and I again played guitar. We did a bunch of other songs but I was just in the backround for alot of them in one though I think it was Sound Check I was 2D's backup.


	13. The Lost Control And The Confession

**[A/N: Ok I realize that the last chapter was incredibly **_**boring**_** but it was a filler chapter! Ok I reallllllyyy need reviews! R&R -A]**

**-The Lost Control And The Confession**

It was the middle of the night and I was only half conscious I felt like I was one of those sleep walkers that had been partly woken up..You know that myth not to wake a sleepwalker? And how when you wake one their only partly awake and feel like their still in their dream? Yeah thats how I felt minus the still in their dream part I felt like I couldn't control my actions like they do though...

I got out of bed and instead of putting on pants (I sleep without pajama pants on) I walked out and into the kitchen. I searched through the fridge and found a bag of boars blood from the night I killed the boar. It was slippery I opened it but before I could get in two sips it slipped from my hands. I made a growling noise and went past the bathroom I noticed my usually red eyes had a pupil it was long and black like a cats.

I continued walking and bumped into 2D's door while skulking down the hallway I needed food human or not but my mere semiconsciousness wouldn't allow me the ability to open the front door. I was trapped...In a house full of humans with no control of my actions...

_'Whot if I 'urt one of vem?' _I thought with fear I tried to gain control back I got it but it was faint I had just enough time to open the front door.

**-2D's P.O.V.-**

Hearing the front door open I got out of bed and looked out of my room. I saw Red walking out the front door. I also smelt blood in the kitchen, I walked out after Red had gone a few slow steps away and saw the boars blood in a mess all over the floor.

I took my gun, loaded it with stun darts and ran after her. I thought about what she needed and how to stop her from killing any humans. I snuck up behind her and shot her in the neck with a stun dart. She turned around seeing me growled loudly and hissed taking a step towards me. I shot her again but nothing happened they werent strong enough to stop her.

She kept getting closer and closer I ran inside but she followed close behind taking slow steps but definetly faster than a zombie and much stronger than any tank witch or any of those zombies from left 4 dead 2 I ran into my room and got more amunition and stronger stun darts, I shot her but it still didnt work. I was going to lose this battle... maybe if I had givin her blood more often then she drinks on her own..

She took steps toward me her cat-like eyes flashing in and out. She stopped for a second and said "2D?...wh-whots going on-" Thats when I heard a cracking sound and her eyes went back to normal. She collapsed and fell onto me knocking me down the cracking sound was her fangs extending and she held me down.

Her eyes looked normal as if she had only enough control to not kill me. She laid her head on my chest and I felt her eyes leaking out wetness. She looked up at me and her tears were black as if her eyes were leaking pure darkness. luckily for me they were normal tears but they were just black for some reason.

"2D..I'm sorry...I won' kill yew I jus' can' stop myself.." With those words she bit into my neck. I felt a sharp pain for a moment but...After that pain,it was soothing as if she just injected me with pain pills my whole body went numb. It was only a few seconds but it felt like forever.

She stopped herself and rested her head on my chest..She really was tired..._'I didn' mind her bitin me...I wos scared cause I thought she'd kill me...' _I realized. _'Do I loike it when she bites me?' _I questioned myself as my eyes slowly weighed down putting me fast asleep.

That morning I got up before everyone else with Red. I didn't have to tell her what happened because she remembered and was full of regret. "Red it's ok I didn' mind.." I said to her. "I wotched whot 'appened D! Even B'fore I got control back! I saw 'ow scared yew were!" She sobbed. "I wos only scared couse yew didn' ave control yet so I wos unsure...Oh yea' sorreh for shootin yew and all.." I said.

"It doesn' mattah I saw tha' look of fear on yur face...I's burned in me mind!" She sobbed letting loose those same black tainted tears. I lifted my hand to her cheekbone. "It doesn' mattah anymore..-" I blushed like crazy and decided to confess to her "-I love yew an' no bitin will eva change tha' no mattah whot..I'll love yew always.." I said kissing her softly feeling her tears touch my face.

I got up and pulled her up. She was still surprised and we were both blushing quite a bit she went to the bathroom cleaned up all the blood off of herself and brought me a wet towl a dry one, a see through band-aid, and her concealer. Luckily we both had the same pale colored skin.

The bite mark looked as if it was never there..Now we had to get the blood stains out of my floor.

**-Red's P.O.V.-**

His words still echoed in my brain "I love yew" He had said to me. It played back in my brain and I was still in shock as I got my black leather tube top on, Fishnet stockings, thigh-high boots,studded hemmed black mini skirt, fishnet overshirt (to go over my little tube top), and leather biker jacket. I put my hair up in a spiky ponytail **[A/N: PS its been about 4 or 5 months since she's moved in so her hairs pretty long now! -A] **and put on my studded choker. I did a few makeup touchups to accent the look of the outfit I had on. And I remembered to wear contacts since I didn't want to put on the wig. White contacts this time, My eyes looked like Russels with them in.

I stepped out of my room and said to everyone I was going to go and get the furniture for the room I was switching to. I already painted it Cerulean blue (like 2D's hair) I just needed the furniture for it now. I lit a cigarette still thinking about what to do if they found out about the bite mark..Noodle would probably hate me..Not sure if Murdoc would really care..Russel would probably scold me..But I didn't want Noodle to hate me...

I sat and smoked the fag until it was a butt and dropped and stepped on it. I went inside to get my bag when Noodle came up to me. I gulped as I watched her walk up to me. "Red-Chan? how old are you?" She asked me. "2D is 29 right now." She finished. "Um Noodle I'm 28 till the noight b'fore 'alloween. Why do yew ask?" I answered. I also realized that the internet said I have about two years till I stop aging for a while.

"Um I was just wondering and I was also going to ask when your birthday was but you just said so thank you!" She chimed happily and skipped off. _'hmm 'alloween is pre'y soon now ain' it?' _I thought to myself as I stepped outside. I leaned against the wall as I waited for Noodle to come back out in her disguise. She came back out and we waited for 2D.

"Ey Noods?" "Yes Red-Chan?" "If I eva did bite some one 'ere would yew 'ate me if it wasn' on purpose?" "Not if you left them their life..and if you really couldn't help it then it would be ok." She answered. "Whot if I wos as'ed by tha' same person ta do it again?...An I did?" "Again if you left them their life and they wanted you to do it..then I wouldn't be mad." She answered happily making me let out a little sigh in relief as I told her what had happened last night not leaving out the I-Love-You part.

2D came out and he gave me a kiss and we walked down to the Geep. "Love that outfit." Noodle said to me as I got into the front seat. "Me too!" 2D cheered. I giggled at them and we drove off to some furniture store Noodle said she saw one time.

When we got there I walked in and looked around and Noodle darted off deeper into the store. 2D walked in behind me and I gave him a kiss. "le's go an' get somefin noice." I said to him. I walked holding his hand beside him and we laid down on a bed to test the softness. I was really starting to get tired during the day now, But I'd get used to it eventually. I cuddled D for a minute then we got up and went to another matress.

I found one really nice one that felt just like 2D's matress that's the only one I wanted. I also found some nice 1400 thread count white sheets. I found Noodle looking at a beautiful lamp it was a triangle shaped lamp with other small little squares and circles on the bottom with little lights in them. I also got a shade for the ceiling lamp in the room I was moving into.

I was looking at a darkwood dresser and a mirror when 2D came and told me that we needed to get some food before Noodle explodes. I bought everything including the dresser and mirror I was looking at and had them shipped (In pieces of course) To kong with a note that said: Russel watch this till I can put it together later love Red.

We went for something to eat and Noodle got some Sai men at a japanese resteraunt and I got a barely cooked steak for the blood 2D got a salmon platter thing. "Ey D?" "Yea?" "I told Noodle 'bout whot 'appened last night she didn' seem ta care." I told him while Noodle was in the bathroom. "Really?" "Yep bu' I don' really wonna tell Russ he'll jus' scold me or somefing." "Ok." He said. Those words made me feel a little empty.."Ok"? Is that all he had to say?.. I felt as if I wanted something more from him.

"Stu..." "Yea?" "Yew...know tha' song...Feel Good Inc.?" I asked. "Yea o' course I sing it." "Ive always luved tha' song...but I feel...like...Its playin in me 'ead roight now..." "An...I..Feel like somefins missin..." I said feeling as if I was depressed. I sighed and 2D put his hand on my ponytail and played with my hair. "I know whot ya mean... I used ta feel tha' way..b'fore Russel found yew..I felt my life was just dragging on..." He said kissing me. "I luv ya." He said to me. "I luv ya too." I replied blushing quite a bit. "Heh huge difference from when I wos 'oldin a knoife to yur throa' ay?" "Yea." He chuckled.

Noodle came skipping back and we ate and went home.

**-End Chapter**

**[A/N: PEOPLE IF YOU ARE READING THE FANFIC AT ALL JUST REVIEW!]**


	14. Tomorrow

**[A/N: Ok heres chapter 14!]**

**-Tomorrow..**

I got out of bed at 2:00 while everyone was still sound asleep and snuck into 2D's room and laid with him. He didn't notice until we both woke back up at 7 or 8 and I giggled at his surprise. I got ready for the day and noticed Halloween was in 2 days. I made a sad look at the calender knowing that my birthday was tomorrow.

Apparently Noodle had told 2D about my birthday. " 'Appy tomorrow birfday luv!" He said to me as I got my hair up. I laughed at him and bit his ear like I used to and let him chase me around kong studios til I got cornered into the lift. I would have escaped had the doors just shut a second earlier. I ran him in circles in the lift til the lift let us to the carpark and I distracted him and tried to hide in the Geep. Sadly it didn't work so I had to keep running around kong.

Apparently we woke up Murdoc and Dren because Murdoc stepped out of the bago in his underwear and shook his fist at us cursing I just gave him the bird and ran into the lift. Luckily it shut before 2D caught up so I had a chance to hide. I ran into his room and hid under his bed. I heard little footsteps and big ones getting into the kitchen and then 2D asked them if they'd seen me, of course they hadn't yet today so they said no.

2D looked all around that floor he never left it. He _knew _I was on this floor. He sat on his bed with his long legs over the bed I could tell because I could see them. When he got up I grabbed his ankle. Obviously this scared the CRAP out of him enough to knock him onto his bed I tried to escape but his long arms caught me and pulled me down onto him. I squeaked and squirmed but I couldn't get free, he had finally caught me.

He tickled me and I giggled and giggled. "Stop i'! ehehehahah Q-qui' i'!" I pleaded but he was mercyless he just kept tickling me. I had fun til I got hungry and told D we should eat something.

"Ey luv?" "Yea?" "Yew really luv me?" He asked. "O' COURSE!" I smirked at the stupid question. "I realleh do luv yah Stu don' forget tha'." I whispered to him. We watched a zombie movie on the couch. he kinda laid down and I laid my head on his chest but turned it so I could see the movie.

He ran his fingers through my hair. I wrapped my arms around him and rested my eyes a little bit. Turns out I fell asleep til the movie ended so about 2 1/2 hours. I woke up to 2D looking at me. I started to blush which told him that I had woken up.

I got up and stretched while I walked into the kitchen. I made some bacon and eggs, and some cereal for myself. I brought 2D his bacon and eggs and I just ate my cereal. "Why did yew only make me bacon an' eggs?" He asked. I shrugged my shoulders. "I wonted cereal for myself so I made yew bacon an' eggs." I answered.

I heard Russel and Noodle getting up and decided to make more bacon and eggs, But for Noodle I made suchi rolls. They came out dressed and ready for the day by the time I was done cooking. "Konichiwa Noodle-chan." I said to her. I had made it a point to try and learn as much japanese as I could. "Konichiwa Red-Chan!" She said as I put her sushi rolls down at her seat. "Arigato!" "Doo itashimashite." I replied.(that means your welcome!) "Yo Red thanks for the food." Russel said. "No problum." I was in a good mood today.

"Watashitachi kaimono ni ikimasu anata no tame tanjoobi!" Noodle said to me. (She said We should go shopping for your birthday!) "Daijoobu." (Ok) I reaplied. "Ey whot she askin?" 2D asked. "She said we should go shoppin' for my birfday." I answered. "Oh ok."

Later we went clothes shopping I didn't want 2D to come though,because what I was gonna wear I wanted to be a surprise to him. I decided on a costume party so we went to a proffesional costume shop. I looked around and saw a super sexy nurses outfit and laughed my pants off. I also saw a sexy fox-girl outfit but it wasn't nearly as revealing as the nurses outfit.

"Itai kaimasu." Noodle said, Noting me eyeing it. "Rippa"(Noodle said buy it and I said fine.) I replied deciding to buy the costume. I bought special effect costume makeup too but not that whole face scuplting kit stuff.

Noodle decided to buy a cute witches outfit complete with a broom. I tried on the costume it was a black fox girl costume that looked like it had fur to cover me like a leotard and had some fur on the legs, it had some places where there were whites like the chest. it also had paws for my hands and feet. It also had a bushy black tail with a white tip.

Noodle shrieked when she saw me. "Waa!" She sounded excited _really excited_. I really liked it, I also imagined what would happen if 2D saw me in it. While we were there Noodle and I decided on making the party date on halloween itself she also said she would invite alot of people that I didn't know.

I changed back into my clothes and we went to a wig store to find an awesome addition to Noodles cootume. "nobimasu's.." She muttered to herself. "Extensions?" I asked. "Hai but those kinds that go on your roots...they look like fake highlights...but they're realistic looking.." She trailed off.

I found some white highlights and orange ones and a bunch of different colors of spray on. I got myself lots of extensions that actually looked real. We took off and went to a mall.

After about an hour of walking around aimlessly we stopped at a japanese resteraunt. "Te o arattekimasu." I said to Noodle and walked into the bathroom to wash my hands. **(she said I'll go wash my hands.) **I sat and thought about 2D for a few minutes. _'I wonder whot e'll do tomorrow..or 'alloween...'_ I finished washing my hands and came back out.

I ordered nothing but teriaki chicken and rice, Noodle ordered some type of sushi. After we ate we went home it was getting dark so the zombies were out but only a few. I had learned how to willingly make my fangs and claws extend,So I did that and quickly slashed through the zombies.

We got inside and I went toward the shower to clean off the blood. Dren was in the hall shower and I only knew of two showers 2D's and the halls. I noticed I hadnt seen 2D jump me yet. I walked into his room and looked around. He wasn't there so I asked Russ and he hadn't see him on that floor for a little while. I just shrugged my shoulders and went to 2D's room to make sure the bathroom had towels.

I opened the door to the huge bathroom and heard singing. It was beautiful singing and I couldn't help but follow the voice.

_Windmill Windmill for the land_

_Love foreva hand in hand_

_Take it all in on your stride_

_It is ticking falllling down._

_Love foreva Love is free_

_Lets turn foreva youuu and me._

_Windmill Windmill for the land is everybody iinn?_

I followed the singing toward the showers and heard another chorus.

_Windmill Windmill for the land_

_Love foreva hand in hand_

_Take it all in on your stride_

_It is ticking fallllling down._

_Love foreva love is free_

_Lets turn foreva yooouuu and me._

_Windmill Windmill for the land is everybody iiin?_

I got to the showers and couldn't see anything because of the steam and towels covering the glass. Luckily for me I snapped out of it and realized what was happening, But before I could get out the glass started to move open. I squeaked and shut my eyes before 2D came out of the shower and shrieked.

"Whot the 'ell? Red? Whot are yew doin in 'ere?" He yelled as I heard him tieing a towl. "I-I didn' know yew were in 'ere! I came to check for towels I wos gunna showa!" I squeaked. I looked down and moved my hands off of my face. "'M SORRAY!" I yelled. I looked up at 2D's wet face. His hair was hanging infront of his wet blushing face. I grabbed another towel for him to dry off with. I stepped out and ran towards the hall shower and knocked. Dren was still in it.

**-End Chapter**

**[A/N: Ok the next chapter will be better than this one love you all! R&R Please! -A]**


	15. Birthday

**[A/N: Ok So todays Red's actual b-day! but tomorrow is the party! R&R please love ya! -A]**

**-Birthday**

I sat on the edge of my bed staring at the wall for a few moments. _'I love 2D...but...I..don' know whot ta do whot ta tell 'im...should I seal the deal wif 'im?' _ I questioned myself. I loved 2D I wanted to share my life with him...but..I don't know how that would work..I would live for a long time...and he...he'd..die and I'd keep on living...And even if I did start my family with him..I..doubt..that he would want to be a monster like me..

I eventually got up and started the hall shower and grabbed a towel and some simple jeans, tube top, and fishnet top and headed to take a shower.

I got in and kept thinking about 2D.. I got out and put on my clothes and my favorite zombie apron. I went to go groggily cook breakfast for everyone. I pulled out pancake mix and such and set it all up and started to make pancakes. I yawned widely feeling tear droplets in the corner of my eyes.

I finished the pancakes and made rice balls and such as well mostly for me and Noodle but I made enough for everyone. I was pulling out extra plates when I felt long arms wrap around me from behind and a chest on my back.

"Ey D." I said happily. "Appy birfday luv." He said kissing my cheek sending tingles down my spine."Fank yew luv." I giggled giving him a light kiss on the lips. "Wont sum pancakes?" I asked. "Sure."

I looked at my watch and it was still 4 in the morning. I suddenly felt a wave of exhastion hit me like a brick. I put the food out for everyone and slugged off to 2D's room instead of mine. I was tired and I loved 2D's bed it..was..so nice...and it smelled like him. butterscotch and cigarettes it was sweet and aluring..just like him.

He stepped in the room and gave me a kiss and laid next to me smiling softly. I kissed him and scooted closer. He deepened the kiss and wrapped his arms around my waist. He cut his tongue on my small unextended fang and he bled into my mouth. Once I tasted him my eyes rolled back and and I kissed him harder.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kept kissing as his blood seeped into my throat. I let the blood take it's route into me and I began to lose control of a little of some of my lust and desire towards him. We kissed and kissed until we got well..you know

I got out of his bed and slid my panties and clothes on. (Dont need a bra its a leather tube top!) I stepped into the hallway and walked toward the kitchen realizing my hair was screwed up and I had blood from my mouth to my tube top. I was already discovered and it had _just_ happened. I noticed no one had seen me yet so I turned around and stepped toward the shower.

"Konichiwa Red-chan!" Noodle said from the table. "Arigato for the rice balls! And happy birthday!" She chirped. "Yea fanks ey imma go showa though k?" I said. "Daijoobu." She replied.

I stepped into the shower relieved none of them had seen me covered in blood with my hair screwed up. _'they woulda figired it out immedietly...even if they found out whot appened between 2D an' I...I wouldn care bu' the blood par'..If they saw me loike tha' they woulda though' I killed him or somefing..' _I thought to myself worried.

I stepped out of the shower and 2D was sitting at the table not realizing he had blood on it. _'So much for them not knowing...'_ I thought. It was wierd even Murdoc and Dren were sitting at the table for breakfast. Good thing I made enough of everything.

Murdoc gave me a huge evil looking pointy-tongue-sticking-out-sharp-teeth-showing smirk. As I sat down he whispered in my ear- "So yew two finally hit it?"-I blushed at his words hugely.

2D gave me a kiss and we all ate together. Once Noodle went to another floor to set something up Russel finally scolded the crap out of me for biting 2D more than once too.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKIN!" Is all I really remember from the scolding because I was tuned out listening to the remix of S&M by Rihanna (Yep the one with britney spears in it!) that was playing in my head.

Russel got up and hugged me and wished me happy birthday and said to try not to do it again. Murdoc laughed at long it took for us to get together like that.

We all went out to the beach for the day and 2D and I cuddled on a towel on the sand.

The next day (Halloween if you weren't payin attention.) was supposed to be the party... I cleaned up the floor and cleaned out the pool and put the chemicals in it. 2D hooked up the lights around the pool and Russel blew up like a ton of balloons, So many in fact that they covered up the whole ceiling. I set up some lights and junk.

by the time we were done we had about 2 hours til the party started. Noodle and I got ready in our costumes mine was awesome with the makeup done and the extensions in. Noodles was super cute on her. 2D hadn't seen me yet I peeked around the corner and watched him in his mummy costume. Murdoc was wearing some kind of seargent costume and Russel I dont know some guy in a gray suit? And Dren was a snake woman.

When guests arrived I had to come out, Not realizing that Noodle had cut some of my fox-girl fur to make it even more revealing. 2D saw me and his jaw dropped to the frikin ground.

"U-uhh..." Seemed to be all he could say. "E-ey D-D.." I blushed. I was fumed with Noodle cutting up my outfit. IT ONLY COVERED MY BOOBS AND MY CROTCH! (And some of my legs and arms...) I ran over to Noodle and flipped out on her.

"Ikkai mo shita koto ga nai!" She yelled. "If yew didn't do it then who did?" She looked like she didnt do it but she definetly knew who did.

"Think of i' as a punishment luv." Said a cackling voice from behind me. I got really far into character and pounced on him ready to rip his F**KING THROAT OUT. I punched the crap out of him until 2D got me up and wrapped his arms around me. I wasn't really that mad but I went berserk for some reason I apoligized and helped Murdoc up. Luckily everyone was to drunk to notice me attacking Murdoc.

Thanks to Muds the most I did was sit in a lounge chair trying to cover myself. 2D came over and sat with me.

"Ello luv." He smiled. "Ey Stu." I kissed him. Suddenly I had a desire to go swimming. "U-uh luv.." "Yea D?" "Yur...ears...'eir twitchin..." I widened my eyes. "Whot?" "And yur tails twitchin' now..." His eyes were wide as mine. I put my hands on my ears and he was right they were twitching, I looked down at my tail and it was swaying.

I jumped out of the chair and paniced. "Noodaru-chan! Tatsukemasu!" I yelled. Noodle zoomed to me and saw my ears and tail. I went outside for some air and something pushed me.

I fell into the pool and lost my breath. I splashed frantically until I lost the ability to move. I felt strangly calm..as if...as if I didn't mind dieing. I shut my eyes for what felt like eternity but was only a few seconds.

I opened my eyes to 2D above me he was soaked as well. I could barely breath until I turned and cough like a gallon of water out of my mouth. I loved him so much..he had saved my life twice now...

I tried to get up but I couldn't move much. "D-D...s-someone pushed me." I said to him. His eyes widened as he looked towards Murdoc I almost nodded but Murdoc looked like he was actually worried, So instead of nodded at him when 2D looked back at me I shook my head.

I saw someone behind 2D...it was the man that threatened me..I widened my eyes and pointed to him. Noodle grabbed the man and dragged him over.

"He's tha' man tha' threatened ta kill me.." I managed to cough out. 2D hugged me with tears in his eyes. "I'm so glad yur alive.." He sobbed. I chuckled at his sobbing trying to be strong over the fact that I almost died. I wanted to seem as if I wasn't even phased by dancing so closely with death.

2D helped me up and yep my ears and tail were still moving. We took the man into the hallway of the house. I grabbed him by the throat and asked- "Why the 'ell did yew try an' kill me an' why is me costume becomin real?"- I said slamming his head against the wall.

"I put a spell on it so anyone who wears it will become it. And I tryed to kill you because I don't like vampire scum like you." He replied smuggly. "I don't care if you don't like me, Undo the spell NOW." I said firmly trying to keep the bad cop feel without losing myself to the fury boiling inside of me.

"I don't think I will." That answer nearly sent me off the edge but I decided to play the sad little girl. "Look you fink I _wont _to be this monsta?" I said as some real and fake tears formed in my eyes. "If I could take it back I would..If I wasn' this..._monsta_ the one I luv could be with me until we died." I said as all of my tears became completely real.

"I don' really care about you and your love. I know how to release your little curse I put on the costume though." He said. "Whot do I 'ave ta do?" I asked. "You...need to drink..blood..but not humans...cobra blood..King Cobra's blood. If you drink that it'll reverse the curse." He finally admitted.

We found some kind of cobra meat at a wierd ass website online and I bought it. It wouldn't arive for another week. I was rather irratated at that. 2D comforted me and we went back to the party, I stuck like glue to 2D's arm the rest of the time though.

**-End Chapter**

**[A/N: Hey everyone thanks for reading if you did. Sit tight for the next chapter! -A]**


	16. The Morning After

Ok so this is it! another chapter! -fan squeal-

* * *

><p><strong>[AN: Ok Heres the next chapter. And if your reading the story please review because if you don't I wont know if your actually reading or not! So R&R! -A]**

**-The Morning After**

I yawned and curled up into the warmth beside me. I felt a large hand touch my head and I nudge the wrist with the tip of my nose. "Myu~!" Was all I could really say at the time.

"Mornin luv! Are ya 'ungry?" He asked me and I nudged and licked his cheek. "Myu!" I said quietly. I played with the collar I had on, It was black with studs. I played with it as I waited for my master to get dressed. When he got dressed I hopped down and stood akwardly. I trotted over to the door and with a little bit of trouble,managed to open it. I stepped out into the kitchen and trotted over to Noodle.

I nudged her hand with mine. "Minasan ohayoo gozaimasu." I said to everyone. For some reason ever since what happened yesterday I could only speak in japanese.

"She said goodmorning everyone." Noodle translated. I skipped into the bathroom and looked at my hair. It was turning red, and so was the fur on the 'used to be costume'. It was turning fox fur red. Luckily though fur and hair color would only stay that way until I drank that king cobra blood.

My eyes were also turning solid royal purple. I was getting worried about that though because the man didn't tell me anything about them staying the same. I skipped back into the kitchen to see 2D on the couch. I pounced onto the couch next to him and layed my head on his lap.

"Ello luv!" He said kissing me on the nose. "Konichiwa 2D-sama!" "Are ya 'ungry?" He asked. "Hai!" We sat down at the table and I waited as he went into the kitchen. I sat and just swayed my tail back and forth and twitched my ears.

When I finished eating I went into my room and opened my laptop up, With a lot of trouble I managed to search up how to make that curse that was put on me but where theres a way to just take off the costume. I also found the _full _antidote,It was some sort of potion.

**Dead mans eye**

**Blood of the undead**

**Fresh skull**

**King cobra blood**

**Spider legs**

I was furious that the man who had cursed me only gave me part of the antidote. I ran and grabbed 2D's hand and pulled him towards my room.

"Whot is it?" He asked sounding slightly confused. I pulled him to my laptop and pointed to the antidote. "K-KARE TSUKIMASU!" I yelled angrily. (he lied) 2D looked at it with a worried face. I tried as hard as I could and finally burst out with- "HE LIED TO ME!"

"I know luv..I'll 'elp yew get everyfin." He said to me. I wanted to talk to him to give him a hug...I..I wanted to be normal again...or...at least be able to talk to him.

That night I sat at my computer and studied until I could speak english fluently once again. I walked into his room and layed with him. "I-I l-luv y-yew s-stuart p-pot." I stuttered to him. His eyes widened at my english. "Y-yew can talk again?" He asked. "I p-practice all day.. Wif c-co-computa." I said.

He pulled me into a hug. "Were gunna get yew back ta normal I promis." He said tightening his hug. I put my hands on his back and hugged him back. "I-I know." I whispered.

That morning I hopped out of 2D's bed early and got dressed in _real_ clothes. I put on enough to cover the fur on my body. (So jeans a shirt and a leather jacket.) I had to cut a hole for my tail though. I hopped on my laptop to research more so I could get even closer to being myself.

I went back into 2D's room and sat at his bedside until he woke up. "E-ello master." I said to him. "Whot? Master?" "Hai!" I chirped. We got up and I sat in the recording room all day.

I was singing 'Back to December' by Taylor swift when I 2D came in and pulled me outfront. "Sunse' master?" I asked. "Yep le's go ge' yew some zombies!"

We walked outside and zombies were just sticking their hands out of the ground. I hissed and felt every bit of fur on my body sticking up. I stepped infront of 2D when the first zombie came out. I bit it and clawed it, There was blood everywhere. When I was done 2D stepped around me and collected blood and we ran inside before more zombies had come.

Noodle said there was a spider in the shower so that was our spider legs. I also got a skull from one of the zombies. All that was left was a dead mans eye and king cobra blood. I had no idea whatsoever where we were going to get a dead mans eye though either.

About a week later the cobra arrived and 2D and I went out for a dead mans eye. We were on our way to a graveyard when on the way there was a dead body in the river so we checked it out.

"Master why don' we ge' an eye from this one?" I asked. "Hmm I guess 'is is good enough." We took it and we were on our way home.

"HEY! YOU!" I heard someone yell in our direction as a man ran at us. I stopped him by putting my arm out and he ran into it and got knocked down.

Another man was chasing him and picked him up and cuffed him. "Thanks for stopping him." He said walking away.

We got home and I ran into the lift with all the ingredients. I went to a basement floor and 2D went up to the kitchen to talk to the band.

I ran into a dark dimmly lit room and dumped in the cobra's blood into a small cauldron and next was the zombie blood, then the spider legs then the eye ball and last but not least the skull. It all disolved into the liquid as if it was acid.

I mixed it up with a zombie spine I had ripped out of a zombie earlier. It bubbled and sizzled and was glowing as if it was pure light but like a black light. I gulped the saliva in my throat as I lifted a vial of it up to my lips. I gulped some of it down and my control over my tail and ears disapeared. I looked into the mirror and my hair was normal again but my eyes were normal as well again I was very excited about that but I was sure that the man who did this would be back.

**-End Chapter**


	17. Not So Hot

**[A/N: Yeah I know last chapter SUCKED. But I'm trying as hard as I can to make this story more interesting to you all. Hopefully you'll find this better. ~LOVE~ -A]**

**-Not So Hot**

Okay it's been about a four days since I drank that antidote and I was vomiting every ten minutes practically. I was sitting in the hallway bathroom upchucking when 2D brought me some sprite. When I stopped vomitting I sat down in my room and something hit my mind. _'whot if...'_ I ran to a corner store and bought a few things and ran into the bathroom. I came back out with a sigh of relief. I wasn't pregnant..THANK GOD. I walked over to Noodle and poked her.

"Konichiwa Noodle-chan." "Konichiwa Red-chan." We talked for a while until 2D came in and sat by me. "Ey D." I said. The split second he greeted me I heard 'It's never too late' By three days grace play in my head for some reason.

I excused myself again and double checked in the bathroom. I felt my heart skip a few beats. I...I..Was...going to have...the child of Stuart pot...

I stepped into the kitchen with my laptop to look up information about it. I had learned that as long as the female was the vampire the baby would be completely human. I had also learned that the child would learn to speak quite quickly.

I closed my laptop and cuddled 2D. '_Whot do I tell 'im?' _I questioned myself. I sat down next to 2D with a look of complete melancholy on my face. I leaned back and thought about how different my life would be after this.

Wh-what would I tell 2D?..What would I tell the others? These questions wouldn't be answered until it happened... I just couldn't think of what to do...

I got up and walked toward Russel thinking that he would be my best hope of what to do.

"R-Russ..." I looked up at him with a helpless face. Thats how I felt...Helpless. "Yeah baby-doll?" "I...Can yew com wif me to anotha room?" I asked. "Sure." I walked him into the lift and pressed a few different buttons.

"What is it doll?" "I...I'm...Gunna 'ave...2-2D's...b-ba-baby..." I said quietly. "What?" He said shocked. I didn't realize I was crying until a teardrop hit the ground I was staring at.

"I'm gunna 'ave a baby." I repeated. "Shit..well what'll happen to it?" He asked and I explained everything that I found online. "Well you should be fine but my reaction will be different from 2D's and the others. Noodle will probably just get excited that she's going to get a niece or nephew or somethin. And I know Muds won't give a shit." He said putting his hand on his chin.

"Well..the only reaction tha' matta's ta me is 2D's..." I whispered. We chatted about how we'd tell the others until the lift went back up to the kitchen. I walked out, through the kitchen, into the bathroom and I threw up into the toilet again.

I heard small faint footsteps running up toward the bathroom. Noodle poked her head in and asked if I was ok. "Noodle I'm ok I just...-" I scooted to her and whispered into her ear. "-..Noodle..I'm gonna have a baby..but don't tell anyone ok?" I closed my eyes lightly and leaned and vomitted back into the toilet. "Ok Red-chan."

I stepped out and sat down by 2D with some grapfruit juice for my morning sickness. We watched a few movies and I talked to Murdoc and Dren afterwards about it and just like Russ said Murdoc didn't give two shits. But Dren told me to be careful with that and not to drink alchohol or smoke or any of that.

I went into the lift and 2D was smoking as he was on his way to the carpark. "Wont some?" He asked holding his cigarette out toward me. "N-no I'm tryna stop smokin." I said using all my power just to not take the fag off his hands.

"So luv.. Why yew gunna quit the fags an' drinkin?" He asked curiously. "I...I...go'a go." I said zooming off as soon as the lift opened. I jumped into the geep and drove off. Somehow out of thin air 2D was on the passengers seat.

"I wos gonna ask Murdoc if he would droive me to town." He said cheerfully. I watched him smoking his cigarette as we sat at a light. "So luv, Why'd yew quit it all?" He asked. "I can' explain roight now." I said hoping he'd put out his cig. "I won' put out 'is fag till yew tell me." He said smuggly. "I can' tell yew roight now!" I whined. "C'mon please?" "Cause i's bad fo' me." I said firmly. "An'?" He said as if it didn't even matter.

"DAMNIT STUART WHY CAN' YEW JUS' ACCEPT THA' I CAN' TELL YEW ROIGHT NOW?" I yelled realizing the awful mood swings that I would have and how harder it'd be to hide it from him. "I-I'm sorry luv.." He said softly. The tone of his voice made me want to tell him so much more.

When we got into town I stood outside while he went into some wierd shop. He came out with a few bags but he wouldn't let me see what was in them not even the teeniest bag. We drove back to kong and I had this wierd feeling as I remembered that the pregnancy was to be sped up because of my vampiric body. The baby was going to come in about 9 weeks.

My eyes widened at remembering it. I had to tell 2D soon. "Stuart pot...Heh I luv tha' name..." I said quietly. He blushed to bright red. "W-whot..." He seemed confused at my sudden loving feelings. "Cause I luv yew...Yew luv me too roight?..No matta whot?" I asked.

"Of course!" He said practically tackling me. "AH!..ow ow ow..." I said quietly as possible. Whots wrong?" I had to tell him now.

"Stuart Pot..I'm goin ta 'ave..yur baby." I said finally. His dark orbs widened to the size of dinner plates and he hugged me so tightly I squeaked. "Yur no' liein? Promis?" "N-no I wouldn' lie abou' somefin like dis." "I luv yew so much." He said in response.

We were on our way home and when we got there I opened the door to Russel with a big smile on his face. "Ello Russ." 2D and I said at the same time. When we got inside I explained to 2D everything I found out about what the child would be like and how quickly it would be born.

I got up to go to the bathroom when 2D stopped me for a moment and asked if we could go out to the beach tomorrow. I said sure but I didn't want to get in the water.

That next morning I had my cravings kicking in. I got into the kitchen and ate some pancakes with ketchup and relish on them. After I ate I packed my swimsuit, sunscreen, a towel, and food and water. I stepped out with my surfer shorts and a white t-shirt. I sat next to 2D and cuddled him.

He smiled and kissed my forehead. "Mornin luv." "Mornin." Noodle came skipping out with her swimsuit and flipflops on. I remembered to step into my room and pack flipflops before we headed out.

We piled into the geep, I didn't drive of course Murdoc did. I turned on the radio and hummed to the song. I leaned into 2D and rested my eyes till we got there.

I stepped out of the geep and set up the towels and a beach umbrellas. I sat under the shade and watched Noodle and 2D playing in the water. I made a little sand castle and sat thinking of baby names.

When it was sunset 2D came up to me all wet with seawater and walked me over to a spot with two trees twisted into a heart above it. "Whot is it luv?" I asked. He sat down under the trees and I sat with him. "I wonted ta ask yew somefin." He said. I stood up and stretched for a second and he stood up with me.

He got down on one knee. I looked down at him with a look of confusion. "Red...Will.. Will yew...Will yew marry me?" He stuttered out. My eyes widened and tears leaked out of my eyes. "Y-yes I will marry yew Stuart Pot." I managed to say.

Noodle ran over when she noticed I was crying. "Red-Chan? Why are you crying?" She asked. "W-well 2D...Jus' as'ed me..to marry 'im." I stuttered out. Her eyes widened and she grabbed my hands and jumped up and down. "REALLY?" She chirped excitedly. "Y-Yea." I said. "What did you say?" She asked as she stopped bouncing for a second. "I-I said yea." I mumbled queing her to bounce up and down again.

I stumbled over to the group as Noodle told them what happened. I gave a kiss to 2D and held his hand. "I luv yew forever and always." I muttered to him. I stepped over and layed down with 2D on a towel.


	18. The Beginning of The End

**[A/N: Ok Im speeding this up to closer to when the baby is born. And remember I wont know your reading it if you don't review! R&R! Oh yeah this is 2D's POV! Sorry if this chapter sucks...I kinda lost my working spirit today...so...yeah I'm sorry if this sucks...-A...]**

**-Beginning Of The End..**

I slipped out of my bed and got up. _'Tha' baby will be born soon..' _I thought to myself. I walked out to the kitchen to see Red and Murdoc talking about baby names. I found that Murdoc keeping up with her was kinda odd but I just waved it off. I kinda wanted to name it sky if it was a boy and...Well I wasn't sure about a girl name yet.

I sat down by Red and looked lovingly at her belly. I put my hand on it and felt the baby kick a few times. Red layed her head on my shoulder and closed her eyes. We sat and talked about baby names as well. We had decided that if it was a boy it were to be named Sky if it was a girl it was to be named Theana.

About an hour later I was about to step into the lift when I heard panicing behind me. I ran back and Red was breathing heavily saying her water broke. I scooped her up bridal style and ran as fast as my long legs would carry me. Luckily Murdoc had the car ready. I put her into the geep as we drove as fast as possible to the nearist hospital.

We got there and I carried her in at the front desk I paniced repeating that her water broke as she pulled a wheelchair out and I sat her in it. A male nurse came and pushed her toward a room as I followed closely behind.

They put her into a bed and the male nurse left the room as a female doctor came in. She said a bunch of things to me that I didn't understand what most of them meant but she said Red would be ok.

"Calm down luv yur gunna be ok." I mused trying to calm her down. A few hours later she was screaming bloody mary and practically squeezing my hand off. "AHHHHHHH! WHY WOULD YEW DO FIS TO ME?" She yelled at me. "I luv yew." I said calmy. "NURSE!" Yelled the doctor. A couple of nurses came in and took a small child from the doctor.

"Congratulations it's a boy." Said one of the nurses handing me the small infant. "Ello li'l one." I said to him. "Ey c-can yew ge' 'im out o' 'ere?" I asked. A nurse took him and stepped outside. "AHHHHH!" Red was still screaming. "Ey why is she still screamin?" I asked the doctor. "Congrats your havin twins." She said to me pulling out the last baby and handing it to the nurse.

"C-can I see my babies?" Red asked as she finally calmed down. "It's a boy and a girl." Said the doctor handing Red our two children. "Sky and Theana." She smiled at the two infants. A nurse stepped out to tell the others that they could come in.

Noodle was first to skip into the room. "Konichiwa Red-Chan." She said excitedly. "What did you name them?" She asked. "Theana an' Sky." I said quietly. "Really?What great names." Noodle said. Red handed Noodle her nephew and said that it was Sky. "Konichiwa Sky-kun." She said quietly to the infant.

I got up to the sound of crying and tried not to wake up Red. I walked into the nursery (Red's old room turned into a nursery) I picked up Theana and made her and Sky a bottle. I gave them both their bottles then changed their diapers.

I went back to bed and woke up with red about three hours later. I got up and got Sky in his little clean diaper and his baby clothes. Red did the same for Theana. I carried Sky out to the couch and sat down with him in my lap. I made a funny face that made him giggle as Red breast-fed Theana. I kissed Sky on his forehead and bounced him up and down as he giggled. I looked at his beautiful face and his white and blue hair puff that he had on his head. Theana had blue and black though, I thought it was cute how they looked so close yet they also looked like complete opposites.

I sat and thought about their future for a while and uknowingly spaced out in the process.


	19. Going and Returning

**[A/N: ok yep I probably forgot to tell you all that soon I'll be making a new story on this and also that my devient account I'm putting up some pictures of Red...yeah well anyways don't forget I'll be making another story about them and what happens after and all that junk. -A]**

**-Going and Returning**

I got up and walked into the nursery and picked up my little Theana. I stroked her black hair. It was starting to gain different shades of blue in strieks in it. It was so beautiful same with Sky and his white and blue hair. I loved them both dearly they were the most beautiful things I had ever seen. I carried them both one in each arm out into the hallway as I walked toward the couch I saw Noodle talking to Murdoc and Dren.

"Mornin everyone." I said smiling. "Good mornin." They all said simultaneously. I yawned as I sat on the couch. "Ey there li'l ones." Murdoc said smiling at the children as I handed him Sky. "Yew gunna teach 'im 'ow ta play bass when he's olda?" I asked Murdoc. "So 'elp me I will." He said tickling Sky's nose.

I breastfed Theana and the Sky for a While then got them dressed in there little baby clothes and footies. "Mornin luv." 2D said to me as he stepped out into the room with a yawn. "Mornin." I said warmly. "Ow 're ma babies doin?" He said making a funny face at them when Theana reached out toward him. "D-Dadda." She said and I smiled widely.

Sky cuddled up to me and whispered. "M-Mama." I smiled even wider. They were two weeks old and they were already saying their first words. "Tha's ma baby boy." I said cuddling him. 2D held Theana and cuddled her. "Ma baby girl said dadda." He said smiling his toothy smile.

We went shopping for baby outifts for taking baby pictures later that afternoon. Theana got a cute little pink dress and Sky got little baby jeans and a cute little hoody. The pictures were the cutest things I'd seen in a long time.

We went home and everyone loved the pictures. I kissed my childrens foreheads and set them down for their naps. I sat and thought about what to do about how my vampirism would change how they would live.

I hopped on my computer and did some research. 2D stepped in and asked what I was doing. "I-I 'ave ta go to tibet." I said to him firmly. "Why?" "I found a cure there..I don't want ta be a vampire...I don'.." I muttered. "If i's whot yew wont then fine bu' please come back ta me afta yur done there." He said quietly. "Fank yew...An' don' worry I'll come back no matta whot."

The next day I bought a plane ticket to tibet and packed my things. I had to find an herb there to cure my curse. I was going to leave in two days. I told everyone what I had to do and why and they accepted it with a little bit of stubborness.

**2D's POV**

Red was going to go to tibet to find the solution to her problem of being a vampire. It was hard to accept but I did. And I knew she'd come back to me as soon as she could find what she was looking for.

It had been a month since Red had left for tibet, She sent letters to keep contact with us. Theana and Sky could speak english pretty well with a bit of stuttering. I had been a little lonely since she left but still wrote her back. Everytime I got a letter from her it made me extremely happy to read it.

She said she would be back by the time it was New Years in her last letter. New years would be in about three months. I stepped into the room to see Noodle trying to teach Theana to speak japanese,and Murdoc playing with Sky and his little toy bass guitar.

I sat by Theana and gave her a little kiss on the cheek. "Ey li'l luv 'ow are yew?" "Hello dadda I talking to Aunt Noodle she teach me j-japa-japanese." She said with her little smile. Sky was playing twinkle twinkle little star on his toy bass and Murdoc was saying "Tha's it tha's it!" applauding him.

I chuckled at the scene and told Everyone when Red would be back. Theana and Sky were excited to hear the news. "Mama comin back!" They chanted as they clapped their little hands. I was happy as well so I smiled widely.

About a month later I had gotten a letter from Red saying that she had met the most amazing woman who had a tamed tiger as a pet. I laughed at her crazy expiences and told Noodle about it, She laughed as well.

New years eve was in about a week, I had recieved another letter from Red she said she was on her way back and would be here in about a day or so. I told everyone and Noodle decided we would have a welcome back party for her.

I threw streamers everywhere and decorated. I got Theana and Sky into their little outfits after I changed their diapers. They were excited about their mom coming home. I was glad she would be back too I was so excited that I took my painpills and went to bed the same time as the twins at 8:30.

I couldn't wait I wanted her to be back already.


	20. Nightmarish Return

**[A/N: XP I don't really have anything to say except I won't be getting much chapters of anything in starting today cause I have a viewing to go to then on friday I have to go to my great grandmothers funeral. And for about a week after that I'll be pretty busy. So please be happy if you get anything in during that time period at all.]**

**-Nightmarish Return**

I got on the plane early during the day and sat in first class. I slept in that chair for god knows how many hours. I was so glad I would be able to get to sleep during the night again that I passed out once the sun went down. I didn't care about anything at the moment all I felt was happiness as I slept.

What I had done was died come back to half life then come back to life completly I was overjoyed. I would be able to live out my life with 2D and grow old with him. I had noticed that when I had taken the cure that my looks had began to become normal again. I had seen my eyes becoming ordinary eyes with venetian blue iris'.

my hair had also changed to be black with witch green ends instead of white with black ends. I suspected the same would happen with Theana and Sky. Sky's hair might become green and blue and Theana's may become blue with well...I wasn't sure I would have to wait and see.

I loved the children's hair..Sky's white and blue and Theana's black and blue. I couldn't wait to see my beloved little babies. 2D...I couldn't wait to see him either. I was so anxious that when I woke up I told the stuartess to wake me up when the plane landed. I wen't to the bathroom and took some sleeping pills that would knock me out.

I sat in my seat and slept even more. I dreamt about my family and how happy I would be to see them again...until a nightmare happened..it was..a music video..2D was singing a song I had never heard before...I could hear some of the lyrics though...

_Saw that day..._

_Lost my mind..._

_Lord I'm fine..._

_Maybe in time..._

_You'll want to be mine..._

I couldn't believe it everything that happened It was Noodle on the windmill Island...Helicopters were shooting her down.. It... hurt just to watch..It was the worst nightmare ever.. at the end when the windmill finally crashed one of the helicopters dropped a bomb onto it...

I woke up to a stuartess shaking me. "Ma'm Miss!" "Huh? Whot?" "You were yelling in your sleep and crying you were yelling 'Noodle No!' Quite a few times. Are you alright then?" "Y-Yea I'm fine jus' a bit shook up is all..." I whispered. "Oh yes and Ma'm we are landing in a few moments so please buckle up." She said as she walked away.

I couldn't believe the nigtmare I had just had. Later after the plane landed I got on the second one that would land in Essex. I fell asleep again, And not to my surprise I had another nightmare. But instead of Noodle being shot down I saw her much older and she was wearing a mask.

It wasn't exactly a nightmare this time, I did see Murdoc standing by what looked like Noodle but I could tell it wasn't because it had a hole through its forhead and it had metal and wires sticking from the hole. I heard music playing again too but it was less sad for some reason and it was still 2D singing.

_I'm a scary gargoyle on the tower_

_That you made with plastic power_

_Your rhinestone eyes are like factories far away_

_When paralytic dreams that we all seem to keep_

_Drive on engines till they weep_

_With future pixels in factories far away_

During this one though I saw 2D in a small room underwater and what looked like a whale swimming toward it with it's mouth wide open. I also saw 2D look at the whale shaking as he flipped his mask down and braced himself.

I was about to scream when a huge hand grabbed the whales tale and flung it out of the ocean. I watched as a huge ass Russel rose from the ocean with a sort of scowl on his face he walked up to some sort of pink plastic looking beach and layed his crossed arms on it to support his body.

He opened his mouth slowly and out stepped the masked Noodle. She lifted her mask very slowly revealing a sort of burnt looking scar below her right eye. I noticed that I was nowhere to be found until my dream flashed back to 2D's underwater room.

He was sitting with the kids they looked about six or seven years of age. I saw that Theana was hiding behind 2D and Sky was poking his head from under the bed. They must have developed a fear of whales like their father.

I Suddenly woke with a jerking motion and gasps for breathe. "Ma'm we have landed and we letting the passengers off now." Said a stuartess standing over me. "Fanks." I said trying to smile. I got up and got my carry-on. I went to baggage and got my luggage as well. Stepping outside I saw a car with everyone in it.

I cried tears of joy. "Y-yew guys...aren'...Noodle yur no' dead..." I muttered. "Shinda?" She asked. "Hai.." I whispered. I told everyone about both of my dreams and even told 2D about what little lyrics I heard.

"I neva eard abou' tha' rhinestone eyes one bu' I jus' finished tha' first song yew 'eard. I's called El manana. The tamorrow." I was still worried though but I forgot a little and noticed Russel and the kids weren't here.

"Ey um..'D 'ave the kids 'air changed a' all..like mine?" I asked him quietly. "Uh naw no' really Re- Ey whot do we call yew now?" He asked. "O-oh um..I can' 'memba now bu' when I was on tha plane I found ma real name.." I trailed off. "Oh really?" "Y-yea.."

We got to kong and I saw Noodle and 2D run inside as fast as possible. I stood outside with Murdoc because they had told me to wait. "Ey Muds..'Ow are yew an' Dren?" I asked akwardly. "Eh I don' know..it might be ova' soon." He said faintly. I saw the pain in his eyes as he flicked his cigarette to the ground.

I sat with him and we talked about Dren. He talked to me as if I was another guy he was venting to. I chuckled at the thought and gave him some advice. He stepped over to me and hugged me gratefully. Let me tell you that scared the shiet outa me I thought he was dieing or somethin.

He's never nice to anyone let alone hugged them. I thought he was gonna kill me or strangle me. He let go and I saw that he was a bit paler than his usual light greenish skin tone. I felt his forehead and asked if he felt alright. "I'm fine.." He said weakly. He had a fever. "No Muds I'm serious are yew feeling ok?" I asked again more firmly. "Alrigh' alrigh' I'm jus' a li'l sleep deprived sweet satan I'm fine."

I finally accepted his answer as Noodle called us inside. I stepped inside and I near had a heart attack when my two small twins jumped on me. "MOMMY!" They both roared.

I laughed at them and picked them both up. "Yew guys are ge'in so big!" "Mommy yur hair's different!" Shouted Theana. "Yeh I know so are my eyes babe." I said pointing at them. They both giggled and played with my hair.

Next thing I knew the lights flashed and there was a pop of confetti everywhere. We all had a great time and loads of fun. But it came time for the kids to go to bed. I tucked them into their bed and kissed them both goodnight.

I went to bed shortly after due to jet lag. I had the worst nightmare yet. I saw myself standing there when suddenly a hand stabbed into my stomach from the front of me. I coughed up a clear liquid and my eyes went blank as I colapsed and a dark figure disapeared.

I saw Russel run over to me and pick me up. He took me inside of the house and checked my pulse. I was dieing as he ran as fast as he could carry me to the hospital. I was taken to a back room and Russel called 2D and the others. I heard him talking to 2D.

"D she's dieing she's in surgery right now.. somethin ruptered her stomach and she coughing up clear liquid." "WHOT?" I heard from the phone. "WHICH 'OSPITAL ARE YEW AT?" "D calm down I'm at the one closest to kong." "ALROIGHT I'M ON MA WAY!" I heard him hang up.

I suddenly felt pain in my stomach as I jerked awake. I was staring into 2D's dark orbs as I slowly woke up. I felt tears streaming down my cheeks as I shook my groggyness.

**-End Chapter**


	21. Vision of Relief and Horrific Sight

**[A/N: Ok so for ppl who ar confussled. The. Twins. Are. Not. VAMPIRES XD. So now that that is cleared up I think we should start this now huh?]**

**-Messages From Hell**

A few days later the El Manana video was to be shot. I went onto the island with Noodle to be safe, But stayed hidden from the camera. The helicopter came in and we got off the island for the shot. They said that they would green screen her into that part of it to be safe.

She headed to the dressing room as the island was being shot down. I talked to her and told her how much I cared about her. I was so glad that she didn't get killed that I got careless and left the dressing room.

I watched as the helicopter dropped the bomb on the crash site sending debris everywhere.

I soon gasped in horror as a huge piece of debri crushed the dressing rooms. I tried to run in but long arms and large hands held me from going in. "LE' GO!" I pleaded loudly. "I can' yew coul' get 'urt if yew go in'nere." He said with a sad melancholy voice. "I DON' CARE! STUART POT LE' THE FUCK GO O' ME ROIGHT THE FUCK NOW!" I screamed as I began to lose myself to the ball of fury that grew every second he was holding me back.

"GODAMNIT STUART POT!" I yelled biting the shit out of his large hands. I bit down long and hard ignoring the grunts of pain he was making. I turned in his arms as I dropped the bloody hand from my mouth. He ignored the furiously bleeding hand and hugged me tightly.

He hadn't realized that I was still furious. I hissed as I bit at his neck. (Habit recieved from being a vampire that didn't really go away after the cure was administered) I clawed the crap out of his chest but he just hugged me tighter, And that pissed me off most of all.

"FUCKING LET GO DAMNIT!" I screamed as I glared into his chest. I was getting lightheaded and my legs were about to give out. "I'm sorry.." He said in a sad voice just as I felt a sharp kick to the back of the knee and my eyes slammed shut as I passed out.

- (about three hours after she passed out)

I had another dream during that short time of unconsciousness. I was actually pretty happy to me I guess.

I was standing in that same hell directly infront of Noodle. "Konichiwa Estera-chan...Do you remember what I said?" This Noodle looked younger than last time, Yet older than my Noodle in a way. "Kinda.." I said hesitantly. "I told you that after the crash..Tell everyone I'm ok..It might be a while but..I'll get back to you all somehow." She said smiling at me.

"Bu'...I...need you back now..." I said in a sad tone. "Esetra-chan...It will be a while because...I will have to wait for yo-" She was interupted by me being yanked away from her. I reached out to her but she just waved goodbye and the whole vision disapeared into a swirl of darkness.

I jerked my eyes open to see Murdoc looking down at me with a look that seemed like he was waiting for a bus to arrive at the stop. "Bout time yew wake up." He said smirking at me. "I looked at him with a weak smile. "She...She said she will get back to us...it'll be a while." I said softly.

I propped myself up as I looked directly at the door with a melancholy look on my face. I spoke to Murdoc but never took my eyes off the door. "So..'ows it goin wif-" Murdoc cut me off with a blunt "It's ova..." "Well I fink I know someone who moight be good fur yew." I replied with a small smile.

My old friend..She was sweet enough but cold when she needed or wanted to be. Kinda like Murdoc..She has a heart of gold underneath all that grumpy shit. "'Er names..Hestia..." I said softly and weakly. "Won' a descripton?" I asked grinning. "Sure." He said sarcasticaly. I still gave him one anyway though.

"Well..She wos a friend o' mine when I was a vampire...But..I don't know if she eva found her cure.." I said doubtfully. He licked his lips as if he wanted a vampire. "She...'ad her short-ish red 'air..an emrald eyes..jus' like Noods pre'y eyes...-" I paused to make a small nostalgic grin. "-She 'as some...perfectly shaped lips an'...-" I got a bit teary eyed for a moment. "- I..actually fink I 'ave 'er cell numba."

With that Muds handed me his cell and I called the pale-skinned woman. "Ello?..Hes? S'at yew?..Yea..I's me Es..Yea..Not so much Red no more.." I talked to her for a bit and told her there was somone I wanted her to meet.

"Yea I fink 'e is perfe' for ya..Yea...Of course e's a satanist...If 'e wosn' I wouldn'a told ya...Yea an' I met someone...'Is names Stuar' bu' everyone calls 'im 2D...Yea..Ok..Yea i's in Essex..Ya 'memba tha' creepy zombie hill?...Yea tha' huge one...Kong studios..Yea I wan' yew ta go theh...yea tha's where I am roight now..Oh! an' this ain' my phone..When yew get 'ere I'll give yew ma numba..Ok..luv ya..Bye!" I grinned as I hung up.

"She will be 'ere in abou' an hour an a half, An' yea she still a vamp." I said grinning at him as I finally tore my eyes off of the door. "Alrigh' Then I'll go get somethin clean on..I feel sticky.." He said and I chuckled. "Ey! Ge' Stu for me!" I called. "yea..yea." I heard from a small distance.

-(Ten minutes lata!)

Stu walked in and I looked at his hand and his bandaged shirtless chest. "Stu...Di'...Di' I do tha' to ya?" I asked with apoligetic eyes. "Yea..-" He noted my look and threw his hands waving them at me. "-No! Don' feel bad listen I don' mind really.." He said embracing me tenderly. "I'm sorry..Ey di' Muds tell ya whot I saw?" I said softly. "Yea...But...He said tha' par' where Noods said she had ta wait for somethin...Whot if...W-Whot if tha' fing wos yew?" He asked giving me a sad looking version of his puppy-dog eyes.

"Stu even if it wos me she'd take me back wif her.." I smiled at him as I gave him an eskamo kiss. "Alroight..I love yew." He said quietly as he leaned in to kiss me softly. He layed on the bed and I rested my head in his bandaged chest carefully.

The twins ran in and jumped onto the bed. "Mommy!" They chimed. "Ey babes." I said softly as I hugged them both closely. "Mommy! Uncle Mudsie said that obasan Noodle was going on a trip for a while!" Theana said to me. "When she gonna ge' back?" They both asked with perfect sincage.

"It'll be a while..She said she wanted to travel the world." I said smiling. "Awww ok mommy... Hey can you teach me japanese while she gone?" Theana asked. "Sure babe." I said smiling as they both ran out the door.

"Ey...We..need some more spark.." I thought aloud by accident. "Whot yew mean?" He asked. "OH..erm...uhm..." I mumbled. "Maybe more romance?" I said as if it was a question. "Sure wonna go out on a date soon?" He asked. "Sure." I said. "By the way.." "I never did tell yew my name did I?" "Oh..I guess I forgot to ask." "It's Estra." I said happily as I snuggled back into his chest. He wrapped his long arms around me and I passed out there.

**-End Chapter**

**[A/N: Sorry! Don' kill me! I had to make it happen some point or later! (Cowers from fangirls like 2D from Murdoc) Oh and by the way ppl Estra here still had a few of the habbits she had as a vampire like that bit where she bit the crap outa 2D's hand. Yeah she still bites like a vamp but luckily for her isn't one.]**


	22. Plunged

**[A/N: YOSH! Finally right? Yeah I know~3 Ok so here it is chapter 22! Ok today I saw this stories traffic report and I felt the carpet on my jaw! Thank you to all you people reading this story! I love you all! And if you love this story and want me to make a sequel when I'm done with it review! About a year after what happened to Noodle!]**

**-Plunged**

I got up and fell out of bed that morning. I stumbled through the carpark and looked for anyone. No one was here not even Russel.. I walked out the front door and felt hands grab me.

"AHH!" I yelled as I hit the one behind me. "Ow..." I heard 2D's voice say. "Oh..I'm sorrey I didn't know i' wos yew." I apoligized.

I went out that day and to the store. I was at the grocery store when a car drove by me with an extremly loud gunshot noise that could be heard around Essex. I dropped to the ground and I watched blood seep onto the ground. I remember hearing a panic and a siren before I passed out.

I opened my eyes to the fiery cavern once again. I saw Noodle standing there next to a demon. "It's time.." He said to me. "I will give you your goodbyes though so be quick." He finished.

I opened my eyes to the emergency room. "Luv!" I heard 2D say. "S-Stuart..It's time...for...me ta go ta Noodle.." I said softly. I watched the tears run down his cheeks as he kissed me. "P-promise me yew will come back ta me?" He asked shakily. "I-I promise.." I said weakly. "I love yew Stuart Pot...Don' eva faget tha'.." I finished. "I love yew too Est." He sobbed.

I felt my body losing it's grip. "Goodbye..." I said as he kissed me one final time. "Goo'bye." He said.

I drifted out of my body as I watched him hugging it crying. I felt a pulling as I flew into Hell. "Fank yew fa le'in me say goo'bye.." I thanked the demon. I walked over to Noodle and we exited the cavern.

I walked with her as she explained things to me. She told me I would age and that a year to people above was an hour in hell. I sat and listened to everything she said to me. I wandered with her through the caverns and I saw a light coming through a hole.

"Noods! Theres ligh' comin from tha' hole!" I said pointing. "Ignore it..It's a false hope portal..It drags people into punishment pits.." She said gloomily. "I know how to get out but...it will take about four hours.." I thought about that and realized it would take four years earth time.

We walked to an empty cavern and I saw a crack in the ceiling with light coming through it. "We need to open that up." She said pointing to it. "Where does i' go?" I asked. "Somewhere above.."

We spent a long time digging at the crack and by exactly four hours we got it opened up. I had set up a system so that once we got out the cavern entrance would colapse. I climbed up and pulled Noodle out.

Looking around I saw that we were in a huge empty grass field. "Whot now?" I asked her. "We find everyone using earth timed days." She answered. "Alright.." I said as I remembered when I was in the hospital. It felt like only hours ago, But judging on how Noodle was 20 now and I was like 35 I knew that it had been five years since Noods died earth time.

We wandered around and I found a pay phone and a few quarters. I dialed Murdoc's phone number and waited for him to pick up.

"Who is this?" He asked. "Who do yew fink?" I asked. "E-E-Estra?" He asked as if he was scared. "Yea an' I go' Noods wif me." I replied. "Where ah yew?" I asked as I remembered my dream. When the children were six or seven...

"Muh'doc! WHERE IS 2D?" I screamed into the phone. "Uh..abou'..two 'undred feet under wata.." He answered. "SHIT! Your on that damned pink chunk of a beach!" I yelled. "'Ow the 'ell did yew know tha'?" "I remembered." I said simply. "We will be there in a few days! TELL 2D NOW!" I yelled at him angrily as I hung up and dialed Russels phone number.

"Russ? I's me Estra..yea I am alive an' I do 'ave Noods wif me." I said. "I need yew ta come get us...we are goin ta an island..." I said. "Sure...but...can I talk to my baby girl?" He asked. "Yea..Noods he wont's ta talk ta ya." I said handing the phone to her.

"Russel-sama? It's me Noodle..I know it's been five years..I am a woman now..." She said. I waited for them to finish talking as I stood there anxiously. "He said go west and find a bus stop." She said hanging up the phone.

We found the bus stop and got on the bus to town. We waited at the town square for Russel. About an hour later he got there. I looked down at myself and I had been wearing a leather tube top and a skirt with my fishnet top...My favorite outfit... I looked at Noodle and she had a short dresslike thing a mask and long black and white striped socks that didn't cover her toes or the balls of her feet.

I put my hand on my head and felt a mask. I took it down and it was black with a green lined fox sort of looking face. I looked down and I wasn't wearing any shoes...just long black and witch green striped socks. I looked at my skirt and top and they stretched and merged into a black and witch green dress.

I looked at Russel and he was hailing a cab. "I know the fings co-cordi-cordinates if tha' 'elps a' all...I's supposed ta be the farest away from any lan' mass." I said. "A'ight. I actually already know where Muds is. I was about to go there myself just before you two called me."

I got on the cruise ship with Noodle and Russel, But just before it took off Russel ran off the ship and to the dock.

I watched the horizon of the sunset as I pulled out the phone that Russel got me and called the phone number 2D had before...before I died..

I heard what I did not expect and heard the ringer in my ear. "E-ello?" Said the voice of Stuart Pot after I heard him pickup. "2D?" I asked. "Who a' yew an' whot do yew wan' from me?" He asked. "I's...I's me..Estra..I'm on ma way ta that hunk o' pink plasti' to see yew..I 'ave Noods wif me too.." "LIAR! DAMNIT MUDS! YOUR FUCKING CYBORG STOP MAKING IT MIMICK HER VOICE!" He yelled. "Whot?" I heard Muds say in the backround.

"Turn off tha' goddamned cyborg!" He yelled. "I's off alrea'y she's chargin!" He yelled back. "Wh-whot..." "Stuart...I's me...Rememba wha' I said to yew afta Noods went? Tha' she needed ma 'elp? She took me wif 'er back ta the surface.." I said softly on the edge of tears.

"Luv? Yur comin 'ere?" He asked so softly that I barely heard him. "Yea.." I said. I sat down in the room Noodle and I would be sharing and talked to him for a while and got caught up. After a while of talking I heard some kind of plane go over the ship. Noodle was sitting down on the bench with her mask down and I flipped mine down as well.

"Madams! Pirates are attacking the ship! Ive been sent to escort you to the life boats!" A man yelled as he entered the room. Noodle got up and opened a suitcase and pulled a gun out of it. I got up and took one as well hearing the man go "Oh." as we pushed past him and got to the top deck.

We stood and shot at the planes and I swear as I looked at Noodle her bullets flew in slow motion. Once we got shots in and maybe destroyed a few planes, We got to the lifeboats area and pushed one out far. I shot at the planes more as Noodle pushed the boat out.

We jumped into the water and swam toward the boat once we ran out of shots. Noodle and I grabbed holding of the boat with our gloved hands and pulled ourselfs up into the boat. We both sprawled out on the boat and sighed in exhastion.

I looked over the boat and saw something swimming under us in a huge green and white t-shirt. I felt the boat being lifted and I looked down to see a mega Russ lifting us up. "Russel? Whot in the name of...How are yew tha' big?" "Pollution." He stated and swam in the direction of plastic beach.

It had been about a day or so since me met back up with Russ in the ocean and started going toward plastic beach. I could already see a plastic pink lump on the horizon and biplanes flying all around.

"Girls Get in my mouth I'm going underwater." Russel had told us and we obeyed and climbed into his mouth. I heard the sound of the ocean from the inside and I flipped my mask down so that it didn't cover my witch green lipsticked mouth but it covered the rest of my face and pushed my hair back into short spikes sticking from the back of my head.

When we were in hell I used a blade I found to roughly cut my hair. Now, The hair infront of my ears was down to my chin and the back was short and spiked outward. (Like Noodles hair in the broken live video feed except its black with green!) I heard a loud splash sound and guessed that Russel had just thrown the whale that was tiny in comparison to his size.

I told Noodle what he had just done and she laughed lowly. I heard a humming noise from Russel and Noodle pushed onto his teeth. He slowly opened his mouth as if she was pushing it open. She stepped out and lifted her mask up a bit. I stepped up behind her but kept my mask down.

Instead of just seeing the cyborg Noodle I saw someone else walking infront of Russel. It..looked like me.. I glared daggers at it and pulled out the katana I got after getting out of hell and marveled at its beautiful engraved blade and skulled hilt. I tossed it in its sheath to Noodle and pulled out my similarely styled daggers.

I examined the thing that looked like me until I saw its hand turn into a weapon. I stabbed it in where a humans heart would be and sliced it's head off. I stepped on it and pulled my dagger from its chest. I grabbed the guns from the shocked Noodle cyborg and grabbed it by the hair.

I went up the stairs to the entrance and hit the lift button. I knew where I was going very well because after the nightmare I had I had a dream where I was exploring the entire beach. I stepped into the lift with Noodle and the robot and hit the studio button.

We got up and I stepped out and put the book into the bookshelf and watched it turn opening up to stairs. I dragged the cyborg Noodle down the long ass stair well and threw her onto the ground when I reached the bottom.

I glared daggers at Muds and asked him what the hell it was. "I..needed a guitarist...afta yew died." He said. "Then why the fuck did yew copy me too?" I asked holding up an oil stained dagger. "And why would yew eva pay a whale tha' wan'ed ta kill 2D ta wotch him?" I asked furiously.

He tried explaining himself and picked up the Noodle droid. "Fuck yew Muh'doc!" I yelled as I stomped back up the stairs. I stomped into the lift again and hit the button that was labeled '2D's room' and tapped my foot annoyed.

I stood in the lift for a moment staring at the clothes all over and moved my eyes slowly to the bed. It was empty, So I decided to step toward it. "Muds! Tha' Bluddy whale tried ta eat us!" Squeaked a thick cockney accent from under the bed. I snickered at the bed skirt and didn't flip my mask up like I wanted to.

I threw my hand under and grabbed hold of an arm. I yanked what I grabbed out from under the bed. I pulled out 2D's arm and grabbed it with my free hand yanking as hard as I could. "Go away yew damned cyborg! Yur no' the real Es-" He stopped when he saw my condition and the oil dripping from my sheathed daggers.

I stood him up and decided to be silent. I pulled my mask down so it covered my mouth and gave the 'follow' signal to 2D while I was facing away from him. "U-uh..kids..I'll be roight back okay?" He said bending toward the bed.

I hit the lift button as 2D barely made it inside in time. He hit the 'Emergency stop' button immedietly and grabbed my arm. He yanked me into a hug and kissed me hard.".I..missed yew so fucking much. I nearly ova dosed myself so many times.." He said tearing up. I of course teared up as well but I didn't let myself show it and hid it behind the mask.

I hugged him back weakly and hit the button he hit again and hit the beach entrance button. But instead of going there first it went to the studio and Murdoc stepped into the lift.

I ignored him and pulled 2D outside to put him with Noods and Russ. I ran back into the lift and hit 2D's room's button. I ran into the room the second it opened and lifted my mask up. I reached my hand under the bed and felt teeth on my fingers. "Kids! It's me qui' bitin'!" I squeaked.

"Mommy?" I heard them call as I watched them emerge from under the bed. I smiled at them and gave them both a kiss on the cheek. "Ey babes!" I said hugging them tightly. "We are gonna go somewhere special k? So ge' yur fings and le's go!" I said sitting on the bed.

I watched them gather their things and teared up when I saw the blanket I got them being pulled out. They finished gathering their things and I got some of 2D's things and we ran into the lift.

I flipped my mask back down and stepped out with the kids once it hit ground floor. I grabbed 2D's hand and pulled him to sit next to Russ. I got out my phone and called Hestia. "Ey yea i's really me an' all bu' I need yew ta se' up a pickup." I conversed with her for a while and she set up a pickup and even said that by the time it got there Russ should have shrunken down enough to be carried in a net by the helicopter.

I sat in the back of the copter and waited silently thinking about where I would go next

**-End Chapter!**

**[A/N: Hope none of you cried during that shot part! Sorry it was hard for me to do that too! -A]**


	23. The Flame and The Darkness

**[A/N: ****Hey ppls! guess whos back? ME~ sorry I havent updated I've been working on a story named Memories Replenished! so I'm sorry this took so long. And like that story I'm gonna do something just for fun! If you review and direct it toward Estra Pot herself then I'll let you ask her a question! And I will answer them during every chapter!]**

**-The Flame and The Darkness**

I was sitting in the helicopter backseat looking out at the ocean.

I thought about how long it'd been that I was really in hell It was only four hours to me...yet here it was four years I was down there..but for Noodle it was five..

I sighed heavily and looked at my children..I had missed...four years of their lives...I had missed their seventh birthdays...

(Remember if you review in questions toward Estra here she will answer them! Sorry ppl don't always read the authors notes ^^;)

I gritted my teeth in anger. Those people...the ones who killed me..they needed to DIE...I thought about how every since I turned back to a human how weak I was and how easily I could die...

I thought that it would be better if both 2D and I were both vampires...we could stay together forever...and we could watch our children get older and grow up..with a small chance of death before we could witness them..

I contemplated it for hours..I brought home a ton of that antidote just in case too...I could have Hestia...change..me back again...at least just for a while...until I could watch my babies grow up...

I looked out at the ocean and everything in it that was visible. I bashed my hand against the copters door. We were stopping in Essex in about 20 minutes.

I kept my mask down the entire ride and stayed silent as well.

We got there and I walked to the hill. I watched the zombies crawl around the night of Kong studios and I glared at the gaping hole in the place.

I walked up to the hole ignoring all the zombies following me. I touched the burnt wall lightly and looked at my soot covered fingers.

"Well we need to fix that hole..." I sighed.

I walked into the room that the hole led to.

"Noodle!" I called and she walked over to me. I took the sheathed katana and told her to wait with the others.

I unsheathed my daggers and crouched making a circle around myself by wrapping my arms around myself with the daggers on the ground.

Stabbing the daggers on each edge I put the sheaths on the hilts. I unsheathed the katana and rose it above my head.

"Fire done unto this place of current misery..take back your pain..give it to me.." I whispered.

The instant I whispered it the ashes flew away from the hole and swirled around me.

"Give me the pain of burning..give me the remorse...the warmth.." I said now speaking clearly, As I stabbed the ground again with the katana.

The ashes got closer and the outer ashes began to catch fire.

"Kiss the burns kiss the pain.." I said speaking clearly. "LOVE THE FEELING! LOVE IT UNTIL IT BURNS TO THE GROUND!" I shouted.

Just as I finished speaking all the ashes caught aflame in beautiful deep reds and oranges.

"Take it all in." I whispered and all the fire hit me sending my hair floating above me and my dress to flap in the power of the wind.

The flames burned my eyes and hair. I couldn't see it but I could tell it burned more than just my hair and eyes. I felt different parts of my clothes being burned and warped.

It hurt more than dieing but not more than birth, So I was able not to wince.

"I thank you fire for blessing me." I said in a loud enough tone once I felt the wind stop and my hair stopped flying.

Some small streams of flames were floating around me in ribbons of heat.

the flames faded slowly and my vision allowed me to see that the undead had disapeared to the morning sun. I smiled and looked down at the circle and it's patterning that was glowing the same color as the ribbons of flame.

I was getting weak from what I had just done. I was strong enough to stare at the hole that was no longer burning itself bigger, But it was burning itself away and that hole was being filled in by the flames that became the wall again.

I was getting even weaker but managed to walk weakly over to the front door and walk out.

I heard loud gasps of surprise just before I blacked out and hit the cold damp cemetery mud.

XXX

I watched the flames swirl around in a spiral until it formed a few sillhouettes.

"What happened to her?" "I don' know." "Her hairs shorter..It looks like it was burned...and its like an orange color..And when she walked toward us..the whites of her eyes were black..no Iris..just a white pupil...And her body has this wierd lettering all over it.." said the same voice.

(Yes paramore orange NOT PARAMORE RED but orange and I'm pretty sure you get what her eyes were like. Her lettering is the same color as fire that wierd redish color, and it's wrapped around her body like a snake.)

The flames behind the sillhouettes disapeared and the figures came into a better view. I opened my eyes to see Russel and 2D facing away from me.

"I-I fixed tha' hole.." I mumbled. 2D turned around and looked at me. "Luv yer different again." He said. "A'nno An' this time I can' change i' I go' an' element takin residence." I said pointing at my heart.

I sat up and looked into my daggers blade. He was right my hair was shorter it was just reaching my chin and was straight. but it was longer in the back it had grown to reach my chin there.

I sighed deeply, I didn't give a crap about my appearence really at all.

I was further worried that when I looked at people that I saw an elemental color over their heart. I looked in the mirror and mine was the same as my lettering. I looked at 2D and his was the color of the sky not water. I assumed his natural element was air.

I got up and walked toward the door.

I left the room and wandered outside. I walked to the gas station and bought some cigars and some whiskey.

I went to the mall and bought some new clothes as well.

I felt stronger then after I beat up Muds five years ago. I got a sort of suit and some heels. (Female suit)

I walked out of the store in the suit, tights, and the heels.

I walked toward a place to eat and ordered one of everything to go, I got into a taxi and rode back to kong.

"Stu open the gates!" I called. The gates opened shortly after and I walked up the rest of the way, Stuart meeting me half way.

"I brough' food." I said still carrying it into the kitchen. "Awesome!" Russel laughed and zoomed over. "Heh I wasn' sure wot ta git so I go' one of everyfing." I chuckled out. "Arigato Red-chan." Noodle said.

"So yer gunna call me red again yea?" I asked. "Well you have the lettering and your hair is that red orange color." "Eh 's'ok I don' really mind anyway." I said with a smile.

"Mommeh!" The twins giggled as they skipped into the room. "Yes li'l luvs?" I asked.

"We found dis in the studio! We fought it was juice but we tried it and it didn't taste very good!" Theana said.

I looked down to her hands and she was holding a cup full of red liquid in it.

"Babies did yew both drunk tha'?"I asked in a complete panic. "Yea we bof tried it!" Sky said.

I shot out of my seat and scooped them both up, Running into my old room which is now my little storage room.

I grabbed one of the purple liquid filled vials off of a shelf. "Ok babes I wont yew ta drink this both of yew ok?" I said as I handed the vial to them both.

They drank it down and Sky burped making Theana giggle. _'Murdoc I'm gunna kill yew..' _I thought to myself.

I led them back to the kitchen for them to eat and walked straight over to Muds. "Muh'doc..Why did yew 'ave tha' blood from Hes in the stewdio?" I aksed. "Wot?" "There wos blood in a cup in the stewdio." "Oh tha' wos from Hes an' she said I could use it for woteva I wonted." "Well yew need ta put it away. My babes fough' it wos juice.." I put my hand to my face.

I was becoming infuriated at this. If it happened again I would be furious.

I felt my body heat up slightly and I tightened my hand. "Muds..Git me ou'side.." I said softly. "To the lan'fill..NOW!" I shouted, Feeling my body temperature get even higher.

He managed to get me just a few yards from underneath a balcony and he ran up to the balcony

I had to release before I went anywhere. I imagined my babies being vampires covered in blood, Their eyes that same red again.

The thought instantly infurriated me sending the heat throughout my body and out through my fingertips.

That instant the flames exploded into a giant firball around me, Scaring the crap out of Muds obviously, seeing as he had jumped back in the balcony.

Eventually the fire had subsided and I had calmed down. I felt like I needed to go out and think..and..have a drink.

On that note I ate some food and took 2D aside. "Er luv I wonna go tew tha' bar down the hill k? Yew wonna come wif?" I asked. "Sure." He smiled and kissed me.

" I luv yew ya know tha'? No matta wot yew become.. Anno this is cheesy." He laughed on the word 'Cheesy'.

(Oh yeah I'd like to send a shout out to ArtemisRoseShadow..For being awesome! I love your deviant art cosplay and photography! I love your fictions too! Sorry for budding into the story ^^; I just wanted to say that. :3)

I got up and walked into my old room and rummaged through the closet. I picked out a bright red-orange tube top (Neon version of her hair color.) And a fishnet top for over it. I also grabbed a pair of black army pants with a chain on them and of course grabbed a pair of black army boots to go with it.

I replaced my usual earings with my spike earings to make it look like spikes running through my ears. I also got on a spike leather punk bracelet.

I grabbed a few titanium vials as well just in case. I was putting on some orange eyeshadow with thick black eyeliner and black lipstick.

(Shut up if you don't like her style go read something else if you don't like her flamin hotness :3)

I walked out of my room an yawned as the chain on my waist jingled to the movement of my legs taking steps.

I tapped Stu's shoulder and grabbed his hand tightly. "Le's go." I said and pulled him toward the lift.

He gave me a kiss and hugged me tightly. "I luv yew." He stated putting the pad of his thumb on my cheek just below my eye. "'Anno." I said laughing a bit as I kissed him lightly.

I heard a loud crash just as we got close to the kitchen floor. I quickly pushed the floor button before it passed, The lift doors dinging as they opened.

I looked around and saw Noodle on the ground clutching her chest where her heart was with broken glass around her.

I sprinted over as fast as possible letting the flames behind my feet speed me up. I scooped her up and ran up to a vacant room with a bed in it. I layed her on the bed and ripped open her shirt to see her skin clearly.

I focused my vision on her heart and let myself see the small nightsky flame twinkling over her heart.

Darkness, It was needed around her she needed something evil near her something impure.

"MURDOC!" I yelled as loud as possible. "'E left a few minu'es ago." 2D paniced. "Damni' we go'a take a chance now." I said as I scooped her back up and ran toward the stairs, Zooming up them toward the front door I ran outside and let the undead rise up from the graves.

I sat Noods against a tombstone and watched as the zombies formed around her, Touching her hair feeling her skin with loyal eyes.

They sat infront of her and took her hands in theirs. They kissed her hands and a few layed their hands on her faintly beating heart.

"Wot the 'Ell ah yew doing?" 2D yelled and I threw my arms out to stop him from getting to her.

"They ah 'elpin her. She needs the darkness tha' they 'ave." I answered. "They won' 'urt 'er?" "No."

One zombie layed a cob web netting on her and did something with it's hands on her. She jerked a bit and started to breath much more heavily.

One zombie bit it's own skin off of it's arm and let blood pour over her. This lit her small dark spark and that small nightsky flame grew and lit up as the blood poured on.

One of the zombies held her tightly and let a breath into her face letting her breathe normally again.

Her eyes drifted open and she smiled at the sight of the undead around her. "Arigato." "Ngh." The zombie grunted in reply as it backed up off of her. they all stood up and walked toward the graves they had come out of.

**-End Chapter**


End file.
